Tied From the Very Beginning
by JayJ Herondale
Summary: Jace is a secret agent (The Golden Warrior), and Clary is a runaway assassin (The Flaming Angel). Clary hides out, and decides that her new identity will start with her being a high school student, but what she didn't count on was that Jace would be on an undercover mission, looking for the Flaming Angel. What do they do when they fall for each other, but are on opossing teams?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said that I would publish this as soon as I had three chapters done, but I got excited. So, I decided to publish it while I am** _ **starting**_ **chapter three. Well here goes. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

 **Hello my lovelies. I know that some of yous may be upset with how things went down with me writing my last story.**

 **My last story was just a random thought that came to me, but this story is different I promise. I have planned out this entire story, and I am really excited to see how it plays out. I hope that you enjoy because I surely enjoyed writing it.**

Chapter playlist: Imagine Dragons

 **CLARY**

I'm free. I'm finally free. After all these years I'm finally free!

I can't believe it. After all the years of being beaten, and trained to do unspeakable things to innocent people, and actually doing them to them was over. I freed myself from them. I am now able to live a normal life. There is nothing stopping me.

At least that's what I thought.

While living that awful life I planned everything that I would do once I was free, but the one thing I never interpreted was that I would miss it. Not the people, and what they did to me, but I miss what I was capable of doing. I miss being able to fight, to feel the weapon in my hand, to feel the bones of someone crunching beneath my skin. I missed it. I miss the life of a warrior.

I know that I can't have it though. I must hide from those who are after me. I must hide The Flaming Angel, but for once in my life I don't have to be her. I can finally just be Clarissa Morgenstern. But the problem with that is that I don't _just_ want to be her. No matter how much I tell myself that I don't miss what she can do - what _I_ can do, I do.

I _miss_ being The Flaming Angel.

I know that I have two choices to being able to be her again, but I will never do the first. _Ever_.

1.) I can go back to being an assassin, and murdering innocents

Or…

2.) I can somehow find the agency, and become an agent who stops people like who I used to be, and who fight and protect for the sake of it.

I decided that I choose the latter. I want to be an agent, but the problem with that is that I have a history, and I doubt that the agency will allow one of the most ruthless assassins to ever be, become one of theirs.

I decide to put that all out of my head. Today is the day that I move into my new home. Today is the day of my new life.

o~O~o

 **JACE**

Lucian Graymark. The leader of the Agency. The man in charge.

 _That_ is the person that has now called me in.

"Mr. Graymark will now see you" His secretary says.

I stand up and slowly make my way to his office. Once I enter I see Mr. Graymark standing behind his desk. He's an authoritative man, but he's always wearing a plaid shirt, and jeans.

"Jonathan. Welcome." I flinch at the name Jonathan, I hate it, but since this is Lucian Graymark addressing me, I let it slide.

I shake his hand, and then we both sit down. He folds his hands together and places them on the desk. And that's when I notice the huge file under his hands on top of the desk.

"Jonathan? Do you know who The Flaming Angel is?" I nod my head. "Well you know _about_ him, but you do not _know_ him. Now do you?"

I shake my head, "No one does Sir."

"Very true Jonathan. And as you may now know, is that recently The Flaming Angle was an assassin in a group of assassins called The Circle. The Flaming Angel has turned his back against

The Circle. He is now free. Now to what I have called you in here for. Jonathan you and I both know that you are the best agent to ever graduate from The Agency, especially at such a

young age."

I nod.

"I have a mission for you." I stiffen at his words. A mission? With The Flaming Angel? He must be out of his mind.

"I know that you must think that I am out of my mind, but I assure you that I most certainly am not. Jonathan you are the best Agent from your class, and that is what I need. I need someone from your class, to go undercover. And with the fact that we are dealing with The Flaming Angel, I need the best of the best, and in this case that means you."

"Sir, may I ask why you need someone from my class? I'm sure that there are far more suited agents, and more experienced than I."

"I need someone from your class because you are young, I need you to go undercover."

"Undercover? Well anyone can do that. Still. Why me?"

"It needs to be you because you are young enough that if you went to normal school, and not the academy you would be a senior in highschool right now, and that is exactly what I need you to be."

"Come again?"

"I need you to go undercover at Alicante High."

"High school!?"

"We know for a fact that The Flaming Angel is laying low, and that he's going to be hiding out, and so that he looks normal. He is going to be an average highschool student, and I need _you_ to be a highschool student. To keep an eye on him."

"I've never gone to public school. How am I supposed

to know what to do?"

"You will just have to learn. Now all I need to know is if you are willing to take on the mission. If so, once you complete you will get your money. Once you've brought him in of course."

"May I ask what you are going to do with him once I bring him to you?"

"Why of course. We are going to learn who he really is, and after that we will offer him the chance to becoming an agent. If he is worthy of course. If he shall be found not worthy, or up to the course of being an agent, we will have no choice but to take care of him."

"I understand. And I accept this mission. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow."

 **I hope you liked this chapter, even though it's short. I'll update with the next one as soon as possible. I'm working on it right now.**

 **Please leave a review on what you thought about it.**

 **Chapter question:** _If you had three wishes, what would they be, and why?_

 **Stunning good looks, (I'm hideous)**

 **To find my true love, (Duh, Love!)**

 **To be an all powerful sorceress, (to continue with getting the things I want)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hello my lovelies. I hope that you enjoyed last chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Which by the way was a lot!**

 **As most of yous will know, is that I absolutely LOVE to write in Jace's POV, so be prepared for that.**

 **Now let me leave you be. Enjoy the story. *small bow***

Chapter song(s):

Rune Magic, Adrian Von Ziegler

Demons, Imagine Dragons

Fucken Perfect, Pink

 **CLARY**

I'm finally all settled into my penthouse. Now the only thing missing is me.

Today is my last day of my free spirit because tomorrow is my first day of school. I already know everything that they have to teach so the point in me going is just to look like a normal teen. But considering the fact that I'm only 17 (one week till I'm 18), and own my own penthouse with no roommates, kind of takes the normal out of normal.

Today I have planned nothing but to stay at home, and binge watch Supernatural. At least that is what I had planned, but then I noticed that I am completely out of ice cream.

I grab the keys to by bike, and make my way out of the penthouse dressed in all black, sweatpants, a tank top covered by a hoodie, and a pair of uggs. I pull the hoodie up to cover my bright red hair.

I am now in the elevator, but since I live all the way up on the top floor, when someone else wants to go down the elevator stops. In this case that is exactly what happened.

The person that steps in is a tall, well built, muscular, golden blonde haired man. He notices me immediately. My instincts tell me to avoid all contact and conversation, but then I remember that I am supposed to be a giddy normal teen age girl, and they don't usually avoid a gorgeous young man. Especially when you are both now trapped in an elevator.

"Hi. I'm Jace Herondale. I don't think I've seen you in this building before."

"Hello. And no of course you haven't. I'm new here. I just moved in about a week ago"

"Ahh. Well that explains it. Well it may be late, but welcome to the building."

"Why thank you."

"If you ever need any help I live on the second to the top floor in room A. Just knock if you need anything."

"Thank you. And I might actually take you up on that offer. I'm still getting used to this place. I've even got lost in my house. I accidentally made a wrong turn, and I somehow ended up in the kitchen instead of my bedroom." That got a laugh out of Jace, and I had to say, it was the best and most beautiful laugh I have ever heard. But in my line of work I haven't really heard much laughter.

 _Ding_

"Well it looks like this is our stop m' lady." he said while taking a small bow.

I couldn't help but giggle. "It looks that way kind sir." I say while taking a small bow of my own. We both burst out laughing.

Once we both stop our incessant laughter we look into each other's eyes. I can't help but get lost in them. I ended up getting butterflies in my stomach. I had this weird feeling that I have never felt before.

I don't know how long we stood there trapped in each other's eyes, and I don't know what it was, but I somehow managed to pull our gazes apart.

"I...I'm sorry. I..I have go." I stammered for some unknown reason.

"Y...yeah. Me t...too." He also stammered for an unknown reason.

We both parted our ways, but something was calling, and dragging me to him. It took everything I had to not give in, but somehow I managed to fight it.

Before I knew it, I was in the the parking garage. I made my way to my bike, and settled in. As soon as I had my helmet on my head and my keys in the ignition, I made my way to the supermarket to get my mint chocolate chip ice cream. But the entire way there I couldn't get Jace out of my head. Even when I was watching Supernatural! _Supernatural_!

I ended up dozing off on my couch while watching Supernatural (more like Supernatural just playing in the background while I thought of Jace.

The last word to escape my mouth before I fell asleep on my couch was…

"Jace."

 **Dun dun dunnn.**

 **Well it looks like Clary is already falling for Jace.**

 **But, I wonder why Jace was also stuttering. I wonder what he thought about Clary.**

 **Who knows?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon. Promise.**

 **Kisses ~~J.O**

 **Chapter question:**

If you could go anywhere around the world, where would you go, and why?

 **I would go to Scotland, (I'm an artist, and Scotland has one of the best sceneries in the world. I would give** _**anything**_ **to just be able to paint a landscape of Scotland while I am on it's soil.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

Chapter 3

 **Hello my lovelies. I hope that you enjoyed last chapter. Well, here is another. Just for you. Enjoy!**

 **Ps: I would just like to apologize for spelling Angel as angle. I have now got my own beta. She is my best friend in the entire world. She does not have a fanfiction account, so I can not state her name, but when I do give my acknowledgement thanks to her, she will be known as Valpai**

Chapter song(s):

Just Give Me A Reason, P!nk

Secrets, Imagine Dragons

Battle Cry, Imagine Dragons

 **JACE** (after bumping into Clary)

What just happened!?

Ugh! I just realized that I don't even know her name.

Actually, all I _do_ know about her is that she is short, lives _somewhere_ in this building, has gorgeous milky skin with freckles, has _beautiful_ emerald green eyes, and her favorite color is most likely black (her clothes were all black).

That's not much to know about her. I mean I don't even know her name, hair color, or what her body looks like (she was wearing nothing but saggy sweat clothes).

Ugh! Well maybe she'll take me up on my offer to show her around, or I somehow bump into her again because if not, I don't think I'll ever see her again.

* * *

After I have the encounter with that girl from the elevator, I make my way to the lobby where I'll meet with my best friend right before he leaves to London for his newest mission. I'm going to miss him, and I hope that he comes back safe and sound.

"Jace Herondale!" He announces with his best sports announcer voice.

"Jonathan Morgenstern!" I do in _my_ best sports announcer voice, which by the way is _so_ much better than his.

We make our way to each other and hug, genuinely hug, not that awkward guy clap on the back. We _hug._

Jonathan is more than just my best friend. He's my brother. I've known him since I was six years old. It's always been just me and him against the world.

I remember the day we first met like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I had just moved to New York, and my parents were enrolling me into the New York City Agents Academy. I had to transfer from the London one._

 _While my parents were in a meeting with the assistant director Michael Wayland, I was wandering around the academy. Even though I wasn't supposed to._

 _I must have been wandering around the living quarters because I heard the sounds of someone crying. I went to go investigate where the crying was coming from._

 _I stopped when I came to the door where the crying was the loudest. I knocked once, and stepped inside._

" _Go away Mom and Dad! I don't want to talk to either of yous!" a boy yelled while throwing a pillow, but since at the time I was too short, it just hit the door._

" _I'm not your Mom or Dad." He sat up straight as a board as soon as he heard my child voice. "I'm Jonathan Herondale, but please, call me Jace." I said while stepping forward to shake hands with him. He hesitantly took my hand in his to shake._

" _I-I'm J-Jonathan M-Morgenstern." He said between sniffles._

" _Nice to meet you Jonathan. Hey, we have the same name!" Considering the fact that we were both six years old at the time, we got a big kick out of the fact that we were both named Jonathan._

" _We do! That is_ so _cool!" He said enthusiastically._

" _May I ask why you are crying John?"_

" _I- I don't really want to talk about it."_

" _Oh. I understand, but considering the fact that you threw a pillow at your "parents" when they "walked" in the door, I believe that you need to talk to someone. And, considering the fact that I'm here, you should just try to talk to me. Tell me what's wrong John."_

 _That seemed to work because the next thing I knew was that John was telling me about his sister, and what had just happened. It took quite some time, considering the fact that he was crying his eyes out._

" _She was my best friend! What am I supposed to do without her!?" he yelled while still crying._

" _John there is nothing you can do. What is done is done. All we can do is move on."_

"Move on!? _How am I supposed to do that when my little sister was just kidnapped by a group of assassins called The Circle! My sister is probably dead, and_ no one _is doing anything about it!"_

" _John. There isn't anything we_ can _do. I'm sorry about your sister."_

" _She wasn't just my little sister, she was my best friend. How am I supposed to move on from that? She's gone." He pretty much whispered. I had to strain to hear it._

" _Don't worry John. From now on I'll be your best friend. Forever, and you don't have to worry about losing me."_

" _Really?" He said while wiping his tears away._

" _Yes. I am now your best friend, and there is absolutely_ nothing _that you can do about it. You are now stuck with me for life."_

That was the first day that I ever met John, and ever since, just like I promised, we have been best friends.

* * *

After hanging out with John for the last time to come until he finishes his mission, I went home, and couldn't stop thinking about the elevator girl. She looked like an angel.

The last thing I saw before I fell asleep, were her emerald green eyes.

"My Angel."

* * *

Today is the first day of school, and I am now on campus talking with a group of people who approached me when I stepped on campus. From the way they act, and look, I can tell that they are the "popular" kids.

I didn't know what to dress in, so I dressed in some of my regular clothes which consisted of all black. Black jeans, boots, my leather jacket over a fitted shirt that showed off all my muscles.

All of the girls were all over me, and I was soaking up all the attention. It was just boosting my ego.

We were all about to head inside when we heard the revving of an engine. What came next was a figure (obviously female) on a gorgeous black ducati streetfighter with red flames painted on it.

With the full cover motorcycle helmet, I couldn't tell who the rider was. "Who is that?" I asked.

Apparently no one knew because I never got an answer as to who she was.

Everyone was now staring at the girl. She was dressed in skin tight leather pants, a black shirt covered by a black leather jacket, and blood red thigh high boots.

No one got to see her face because her back was facing us, but we all got to see her pull off the helmet, and what I saw next stopped my heart. I couldn't help but give out a small gasp. Bright red gorgeous curls fell down. It was all in slow motion.

I didn't know who this girl was, but yet I felt like I knew her my entire life, and yet I haven't even spoken to her.

Everyone was frozen. She walked right past us and into the building, but yet no one could do anything but stare.

Even though she past us, no one saw her face. She had it covered by her beautiful red curls.

What finally broke us from our reverie was the bell signaling that it was time to get to class.

My entire way there I searched for the redhead, but I never found her.

I was now sitting in my AP history class with an empty seat next to me (the only seat left) with Mr. Starkweather doing roll call. "Jonathan Herondale?"

"Here, but I go by Jace." I announced.

"Yes. Thank you for telling me what you prefer to be called." He then continued in alphabetical order of surnames. The next thing I know is that we are in the M's. "Clarissa Morgenstern?"

Morgenstern? That's John's last name.

Everyone is now whispering to each other, but no one replied to Mr. Starkweather.

Mr. Starkweather scanned the room, but yet there was still no reply. "Clarissa Morgenstern?" He called out again. No one was expecting an answer, but this time he got one.

"Present." A beautiful voice called out from the doorway. Everyone turned, including me, to see who the voice was coming from. It was the flame headed girl from the bike. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and was leaning against the door frame. "But, I prefer Clary." She said inspecting her nails with a bored expression.

"Yes. Well, take a seat Miss Morgenstern."

"Gladly." She replied, and slowly started to make her way to the empty seat to my left. She had the most graceful walk that I have ever seen, with every step she took there wasn't any noise. It's as if she was walking on air.

The room was so silent that you could hear the blood flow through someone's veins. Everyone was just too mesmerized by the splendiferous Clary Morgenstern.

She sat down next to me, and that's when I got to see her face. She had milky skin, covered in golden freckles, and she had brilliant emerald green eyes. And that's when it hit me. I've seen her before. She was…

"My Angel."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon. Promise.**

 **Please review on what you thought about it.**

 **Kisses ~~J.O**

Chapter question:

 **What is one of your favorite quotes?**

 **ME** :

"Logic will get you from A to B. Imagination will take you everywhere."

 **-** Einstein


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. I do NOT own The Mortal Instruments**

Chapter 4

 **Hello again my lovelies. I would just like to say thank you to all of those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited. I love yous!**

 **Thank you to my beta and best friend Valpai. I love you!**

 **I hope that you enjoyed last chapter. Here is another one just for yous.**

 **Ps. This is the longest chapter that I have written so far. Not just in this story, but in my last one too.**

Chapter songs:

Te Extrano, Xtreme

Get The Party Started, P!nk

All I Need, Awolnation

 **CLARY**

"My Angel." He breathed.

Did he know who I was!?

Wait a minute, who is he?

I decided to actually take a closer look at him, and that is when I noticed the gold hair, skin, and those sparkling gold eyes. "Jace." I breathed.

"I see that the two of yous know each other." The teacher said, I didn't actually bother to learn his name.

Jace managed to smirk at that, and that's when I noticed that one of his incisors was chipped. "It seems that we do Mr. Starkweather." So that was his name!

Starkweather, "Well I hope that you two sitting next to each other won't be a problem because the seats that you are in today will be your seats for the rest of the year." Some people groaned, but I couldn't help but let a small smile form on my lips. I looked at Jace and realized that he was doing the same as I.

Since today was the first day of school Mr. Starkweather had the entire class "get to know each other", but I didn't really mind. Considering the fact that I got to learn a lot about Jace. I had to say that he was pretty interesting. He was highly egotistical, annoying, and childish, but none the less, he was interesting.

"Favorite color?" He asked

"Gold. You?"

"Green."

"How many siblings?"

"None. I'm a single child. And you? Any more Morgenstern's?" He asked innocently, but there was a gleam in his eye that I couldn't quite place. It was as if he were contemplating his next kill.

"Uh...I had a brother once." I replied, lowering my head so that I was looking at the desk.

"Once?"

"Yeah. We were really close, but something happened when I was five. We were separated… I had to go to...uh...boarding school...and I never saw him again. I got word that...that he and the rest of my family were caught in a car accident. So yeah. I _once_ had a brother.''

"I-I'm so sorry for your loss.''

"It's fine. It was years ago. Now. Let's get back to the questions."

"Okay." He answers, but he drags it out, so that he sounds hesitant and questioning.

"Okay." I agree, and nod my head in approval.

* * *

Okay. High school is definitely _NOT_ what I thought it would be. There was no musical _anywhere._ High School Musical was a lie! A lie!

I learned that I had every class with Jace Herondale, and that I sat next to, or near him in every single one of them.

It was now time for lunch.

Note to self: Bring your own lunch to school from now on, or at least some cash because this is _horrible_! Even The Circle served better food than this, and sometimes all we got was dirt.

I sit down at a table all by myself, and then a very tall, slim, long coal black haired girl, with dark brown eyes, that I have now come to know as Isabelle, is now coming my way. She sits down next to me, and wraps her arms around me. I stiffen at the touch. "No need to be all uptight Clary. We're friends now, so you're just going to have to get used to it." She says as she bops my nose with her index finger.

"Isabelle. This is all very new to me. Ever since I was five years old I have been in...Boarding school. I don't exactly know how to react."

"Don't worry. I'll teach you." She simply states. "Oh!" She yells. "Look the rest of your _friends_ are coming." Oh great. This is going to be torture.

At least that's what I thought until I realized who all the people were. There was Alec with his tall lenient body, sparkling blue eyes, pitch black hair, and almost gothic appearance. Plus, Isabelle's brother.

Alec's boyfriend, Magnus with his spiked black hair, brown skin, blue green eyes that were slitted like a cats, and who was just as tall as he was skinny (a lot). But where his boyfriend Alec looked like he couldn't care less about what he looked like, Magnus was all colors and glitter.

Then there was Maia who was dark skinned, had brown hair in braids, brown eyes, and who was short, but still taller than Clary by inches.

Isabelle's boyfriend Simon, was a skinny boy with brown eyes, brown curly hair flying in every direction, light skin, and glasses that looked a little too big for his face. I wonder how he and Isabelle are together when they are so different.

"Hey Clary!" Everyone says to me as they sit down. Isabelle is on my left, but no one is on my right.

"Hey guys." Alec announces. "We don't just have one new arrival, but two." Alec stands up to welcome a tall, golden boy to the table. "Everyone. Meet Jace Herondale."

Everyone says hi, and goes to interrogating Jace, who is now sitting in the once empty seat to my right. I'm just glad that it's not me they're doing this to. It was supposed to be me, but Jace is now officially the new arrival. I silently send a praise of thanks to Jace.

Apparently there was no point in thanking Jace because they still interrogated me. They all took turns asking me a question. Apparently they were more interested in me than Jace.

Isabelle, "How old are you?"

"I'm 17, but I'll be 18 next week." She squealed at that, I have no idea why she was excited, but I didn't get the chance to ask her because it was on to the next question.

Magnus, "Where were you born?"

"I was born here, in New York, but when I turned five I moved." That for some reason seemed to catch Jace's attention.

Jace, "Where did you move?''

"I moved to London. That's where I went to boarding school."

Maia, "That must have sucked. I heard that boarding schools are either just for boys, or just for girls."

"On the contrary. The boarding school that I attended actually taught both boys _and_ girls." She seemed a little surprised at that, but then she smiled at me.

Alec, " How many siblings do you have?" I stiffened at that question, I hoped that no one noticed, but apparently everyone seemed to. "What's wrong Clary? Did I say something bad?"

"No. No not at all. And to answer your question Alec, I had one brother."

Everyone (except Jace), " _Had_?"

I gulped, "Yes, _had_. He was six and I was five, when I went to boarding school. When I was gone I got word that he and my parents were caught in a terrible car accident. There were no survivors." I lower my head to look at the table. "I never saw my family again.''

Everything went silent then. I couldn't stand it. I stood up, and jumped over Jace to get out. I ran to a hidden hallway that was completely empty.

I pressed my back against the locker, and slowly slid down. Once I was all the way down, I pulled my knees to my chest, and I lowered my head so that they were now resting on them. And I don't know what caused me to break down, but I did. I was now crying and letting everything loose.

That was, until I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I stiffened at the touch, and whipped my head up to look at the owner of the hand faster than you could snap your fingers. I noticed that the person was Jace.

I stood up as fast as I could, and put a couple feet in between us. "What are you doing here!?" I yelled accusingly at him.

He looked taken back. "I just wanted to come check on you. To see how you were doing." He was now stepping towards me. Before I knew it, we were inches apart, and he was sliding a loose curl behind my ear. I shivered at the contact. "I know that it couldn't have been easy to talk about your family."

"You're right. And I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. It's just...I-I'm not exactly used to being cared for."

"Well don't worry, that changes now. From now on I will care for you, and protect you." I was about to argue saying that I don't need to be protected. That I could kill him with his own thumb, but I didn't. I just nodded and mumbled a thanks to him.

The next thing that happened was the weirdest thing possible. _I_ pulled him into a hug. _Me!_ _The_ Clarissa Morgenstern, _The_ Flaming Angel, pulled a boy in for a hug. A hug!

What is happening to me?

At first Jace was reluctant to hug me back, but he did. With his arms wrapped around me, and his head resting on top of my head, while I had my arms wrapped around him, and my head resting against his chest, I felt like the happiest person in the world. And I felt something that I have never felt before, I felt safe. Honestly truly safe, and I had to say, it felt _amazing._

I don't know how long we were embracing each other, but when the bell rang, signaling the last class of the day, we broke apart.

I expected things between us to be awkward after that hug, but they weren't. They felt _right_.

We slowly made our way to our last class. Both smiling like the idiots that we are.

* * *

 **JACE**

It was now after school, and Clary and I were in a pleasant conversation. We were making our way to her bike.

"Angel, I've got to say that I am _loving_ your bike."

"Why thank you." She replied as she sat down on the bike, placed her helmet over her head, and started the engine.

"No problem. Hey. " I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "I'll see you at home?" She nodded, and then started to move her bike out of the parking lot of the school. I followed her with my eyes, never losing her.

I noticed her license plates. They said, 'FLAME 3E'. The E's on the plates were curved lines instead of straight, so they looked like a backwards three. So when the E and the 3 were against each other, they looked like wings. Angel wings.

I looked at her bike, and I read it again more thoroughly. And this time I understood what it was saying, 'FLAME 3E', in other words…

"The Flaming Angel."

 **Dun dun dunnnnn.**

 **Uh oh. Jace knows that Clary is the Flaming Angel.**

 **What is he gonna do about it? How will he confront Clary, and how will he explain that he's an agent?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **I hoped that you liked this chapter. Until next time!**

 **Kisses ~~J.O**

 **Chapter question:** If you could choose a certain age to stay as forever, what would you choose, and why?

 **ME**

I would choose to be 25 because I'd be an adult, but I's still be young. I wouldn't have to worry about re-attending school, faking an ID to drink, or looking too young for a "relationship''. I would just be _free._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 5

 **Hello again my lovelies. I'm sorry for the slow update. I was just busy with my little sister's birthday, but it has now passed.**

 **I just want to thank anyone and everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed, or even viewed my story. Thank you!**

 **And, I would also like to thank my beta. Thank you Valpai! I love you!**

 **I hoped that you enjoyed last chapter.**

 **So...**

 **Here's the next chapter. Just for you. Enjoy!**

Chapter song(s):

Home, Phillip Phillips

Of All The Gin Joints In all The World, Fall Out Boy

People, Awolnation

 **JACE**

I can't believe it! Clary is The Golden Angel!

No! It can't be! She's too... _nice_?

Ugh! What am I supposed to do now?

Should I talk to her? Should I capture her, and then go to Luke? Ugh! I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

This has been racking my brain since I saw her license plate after school today, and now it's midnight.

Ugh. I just need to sleep on it. I'll deal with this tomorrow. I'll talk to her at school. I mean it's not like I can talk to her here, I still don't know which apartment she lives in.

I slowly drift off to sleep.

Zzzz

* * *

Another day of school. I have decided to confront My Angel at school, so that she can't do much damage to me with all the witnesses around. I know, I'm a chicken, but this is _The_ Flaming Angel for goodness sake!

I wait and wait, but she never shows. I'm about to step inside, giving up on waiting for her, but then I hear the revving of a motorcycle engine. I turn as fast as I can, but what I see next is _not_ My Angel on her Ducati Streetfighter.

What I see is a man on a black 2016 KTM Duke 390, with painted howling wolves, and paw prints with claws. I look at the license plate, and it says, 'WOLFIE'. I wonder who this guys is.

The guy steps off of his bike, and takes off his full covering helmet. What I see under the helmet is a tall broad shouldered, built, dark skinned, brown eyed, and brown haired guy. He's dressed in a Metallica t-shirt, covered by a leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black converse.

He is now making his way to me, but I do not show my interest because there is a chance that he is The Flaming Angel because there is _no_ way that The Flaming Angel can be a _girl_! With everything that I've heard about him, it just shows that he is a Man. Plus, I don't know why I was suspecting Clary to be him, especially when she is so tiny and fragile. She could never be The Flaming Angel, but this guy in front of me, I'm not so sure about.

I decide to make myself look like a regular interested teenage guy. I make my way to him, introduce myself, and make short conversation. I learned that his name is Jordan Kyle, and that he just moved here from London.

Our short conversation doesn't last long because soon he has to go to the office for registration. I decide that I am going to skip all of my classes for the day, and just spy on him. I need to know if he is who I think he is.

So far there has been nothing suspicious about him, but that could be because he's had a lot of training to look otherwise.

It is now lunch, and I have invited Jordan to sit at our table, and I can't help but miss My Angel. Yesterday was just perfect being able to get to know her, but yet I still couldn't help the feeling that I knew her somehow.

I try my best to get My Angel out of my head. I have to pay attention to Jordan's 'interrogation' because this will help me decide if I trust him or not.

Isabelle, "Where were you born?"

Jordan, "I was born in New Jersey, and I lived there until I turned five. I was then moved to London to a boarding school."

Maia, "Really? A boarding school?"

"Why yes. Why so curious?"

Simon, "No. She doesn't mean it in a bad way. It's just that now she believes that you were stuck in an all boy's school. She just feels bad about the fact that you were…" Simon clears his throat, and then speaks in his best Maia imitation, "all alone, and never had the company of a woman to suffice you."

Maia threw an apple at his head. "I do _not_ sound like that Simon!"

Before Simon could reply to her, Jordan stepped in. "Oh don't be silly. I went to a boy _and_ girl boarding school. So…I had the company of women." He starts to wiggle his eyebrows at Maia, and she couldn't help but blush.

Okay this guy was definitely getting on my nerves.

* * *

It was now after school, and I decided that I would follow this Jordan to see where he went.

I made sure to stay a safe enough distance away, so that I wouldn't get caught. I followed him all the way to an apartment building, but the weird thing was that it was _my_ apartment building. _I_ lived here, not him! He parks his bike and makes his way to the building entrance through the parking garage, and I follow suit.

He is now at the elevator and I notice that he pushes the Penthouse floor. What does he want with that floor? What is he gonna do up there?

I decide to let him go on his own, and I make my way to my apartment on the floor below him. I decide that I will inspect from below, to see/hear if anything unusual happens.

I had just sat down on my couch to relax, but then I hear a loud scream from upstairs. I stand up, and make my way to the staircase, and climb up those stairs faster than I thought possible.

I notice that there is only one set of double doors on this entire floor. On all of the others there are at least 15 two bedroom apartments, so if there is only the Penthouse up here, it must be _huge._ And whoever owns it must be loaded! I push that thought aside, and I make my way to the double doors.

I knock once, and wait to see if anyone answers, and I decide that if no one does, I _will_ break down the doors. I was about to break them down, but then someone decides to open them, and what I see wasn't anything that I thought I would see in a million years. Standing before me was My Angel with Jordan _right_ behind her. I didn't know what to do. I mean what was I _supposed_ to do?

I couldn't do anything but stand there looking dumbfounded.

"Jace? What are you doing here?" She curiously asked, but there was glint of fear in her eyes.

"I heard a scream, and I wanted to see what was going on. Is everything okay?" I ask Clary, but direct my glare to Jordan, who is right behind her.

"Oh. Yes. Of course. Everything is alright. The scream was from me, and as you can see I am okay, better than okay." She said gesturing to her.

"Then why did you scream?" I worriedly ask her.

"Oh. Right. Well you see…" She steps back and gestures to Jordan. "...This right here is Jordan Kyle. My best friend from The Cir- -I-I mean, from Boarding School. I just thought that I would never see him again. You know, with me moving from London to New York?" She directs her next words to Jordan. "Jordan this is Jace." She gestures towards me.

"Thanks Clary, but Jace and I already met." At that, My Angel was surprised, it was written all over her face.

"Y-you have? How?"

Before Jordan could answer, I stepped in. "We met at school today."

Her surprised face was changed into confusion. "Really? Well that's nice to know." She now directed her words to Jordan. "What were you doing at school?"

Jordan looked sheepish, and he started to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Well...I-I was going to surprise you. I enrolled at Alicante High. We are now going to be classmates." At that, My Angel jumped in his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist. I couldn't help but let a surge of jealousy run through my veins. It should be _me_ that she's doing that to, not _him_!

I cleared my throat to let the pair know that I was still there. I just prayed to God that they hadn't forgotten that I was there. And sure enough they did.

My Angel jumped off of Jordan, and landed gracefully on her feet beside him. "Oh Jace. I'm sorry. I forgot that you were still here. I'm sorry." It felt like she had just punched me in the stomach.

"No worries. I don't mind." I lied.

"Oh. Okay then." She calmed and smoothed her composure. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making lasagna."

"Umm. I would love to, but to be honest, I don't know who owns this place. To be fair, what are _you_ two doing here?" At that My Angel started to laugh, and slowly so did Jordan.

"Oh don't be silly Jace. _I_ own this. You're in _my_ home." I couldn't help but look shocked. I mean how does she afford this? This place takes up the entire floor, when on another floor there are at least 15 two bedroom apartments. This is _huge._ "So...would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Uh. Sure." I awkwardly say. I try to smooth my composure. "I would love to."

Clary claps her hands, "Great!" She looks towards Jordan. "It looks like we will be having another guest joining us for dinner."

I lock gazes with Jordan, and he has this murderous gleam in his eyes. "It seems we do m' lady." He grins.

 **Uh oh. How do you think this 'dinner' is going to go?**

 **Find out on the next chapter of Tied From The Very Beginning.**

 **I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!**

 **Kisses ~~J.O**

Chapter Question: **What is your favorite form of exercise?**

 **ME**

I don't _exercise_ I _exorcise._

(I watch _a lot_ of Supernatural)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare and I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 6

 **Hello again my lovelies. I hope that you enjoyed last chapter.**

 **Well, here is another one just for yous.**

 **I hope that you like it. Enjoy!**

 **Ps. Thank you to my beta. Thank you Valpai! Love you!**

 **Pps: I am very new to fanfiction, and I have recently been informed by someone that my story is similar to another. Just to Clarify I have _not_ copied.**

 **I got my inspiration for this story from Natasha Romanoff from Marvel. The fact that she was raised as an assassin, but got out of it and became an agent _just_... WOW!**

 **My best friend reads fanfiction a lot, and she suggested I do a chapter question because it pulls in reviews.**

 **Chapter song: An anime fanfiction that my bff was going on and on about had chapter songs posted, and I liked that idea. (So I may have taken that, but I don't know what story it was so I can't ask the author - or give credit. I'm sorry.)**

 **Plus, I call ALL my friends my lovelies. It's my trademark.**

 **Jordan is one of my fave characters from TMI (I'm still very upset about his death), and I wanted the Lightwood's to be normal. It was either Magnus or Jordan to be Clary's bff, but for one of my future chapters I need Magnus to be normal too. Which only left me with Jordan.**

 **The Tessa thing was because I couldn't think of another woman other than Amatis, but she can't work in the office because once again, for future chapter reasons.**

 **Thank you.**

Chapter songs:

Tighten Up, The Black Keys

Good Life, OneRepublic

Somebody That I Used To Know (Feat. Kimbra), Gotye

 **Clary**

Jace, Jordan, and I are all sitting in my dining room eating lasagna and drinking wine. Everything seems to be going along fine.

I'm still _so_ happy that Jordan decided to come out to New York and join me at school, even though neither of us _actually_ need to be there.

 _Ring~Ring,_ my phone rings.

I look at the caller Id.

 _Isabelle_

I grab my phone and mumble 'sorry' to the boys, then make my way out of the room and into the hall for some privacy.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Clary!" Isabelle screams on the other side of the line. I have to pull my phone away from my ear for a second.

I hesitantly bring it back to my ear. "Hello Isabelle. Why so excited?"

Isabelle, "Tomorrow is Friday and my parents are out of town for the weekend! I decided that I'm throwing a small pool party at my house."

"What do you mean _small_ pool party?"

"What I mean is that it's just a small get together between friends so that we can kick off the school year, and so that we can _all_ get to know each other better."

"That actually sounds pretty fun Iz. I'm in."

She squeals. "Awesome! Don't forget that It's a pool party, so come in a swimsuit that is _dressed to impress_." I giggle at that. "I'll text you the deets. Talk later. Bye!''

"Bye." I reply.

Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

I make my way back into the dining room, and right when I was entering the threshold I ram straight into something hard. I am now falling to the ground, but I never make contact with it.

Soon there are arms pulling me up and I am looking into a pair of luminescent golden eyes.

Before I know it I am chest to chest with Jace, with his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. He looks down into my eyes. We lock gazes.

I don't know how long we stood like that but in a way it felt like forever, yet in another way it wasn't long enough. Not by a long shot.

We finally part from each other when we hear someone clear their throat.

Jordan, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was just curious to see what Clary made for dessert."

To my surprise Jace was the one to speak, "No worries. I'm actually going to be late for a meeting." Jace smooths his composure and then starts to make his way to the front doors. Jordan and I follow suit.

Jace, "Thank you for inviting me to dinner. It was delicious. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay longer, but work is calling." He says while moving his phone side to side in the air.

"Don't worry I understand. I'll see you tomorrow." I reply.

"That you will My Angel." He says as he bends down and kisses my hand. I couldn't help but blush.

Jace makes his way out of the penthouse, and I slowly shut the doors behind him.

I hadn't realized that I had my eyes shut while doing so, until I heard Jordan laugh. I opened my eyes to glare at him.

"You _so_ like him!" He pants in between laughs.

"No! No I don't!" I reply in a non believable way.

"Oh you _so_ do! I saw it in the way you looked at him. And you blushed! You _never_ blush." I couldn't help it, I blushed again. "See! There you go again, and all you're doing is thinking about him!"

"Jordan I have _no_ idea what you are talking about. There is _no_ way that I _like_ Jace! I mean, I barely even know him. I just met him today."

Jordan rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Yeah. _Sure_ Clary."

I cross my arms over my chest, and roll my eyes back at him. "Whatever floats your boat Kyle." I smooth my composure. "It doesn't matter anyway, we have a pool party to go tomorrow."

Jordan looks a little worried at this. "Pool party? Aren't you worried about them asking about all of your tattoos and scars?"

I flinch at this, but then I smooth my composure. "Actually I'm not. I came here to live a _normal_ life, and normal people go and enjoy themselves at pool parties."

"Are you sure about this Clary?"

"Absolutely. Now help me pick out a hot and sexy bikini for tomorrow." I tell him while pulling him to my closet.

"Ugh." He groans.

 **Sorry that this was a short chapter. It's just that I didn't exactly know what to do with it.**

 **I'm really excited for next chapter though. Until then!**

 **Kisses~~ J.O**

Chapter Question: **Would you rather change intelligence for looks, or looks for intelligence?**

 **ME**

I don't exactly _have_ looks, but I do have intelligence. To answer this question...I would rather change looks for intelligence. I rather be smart than pretty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 7

 **READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW!**

* * *

 **Hello again my lovelies. I hope that you enjoyed last chapter.**

 **I'm** _ **really**_ **looking forward to this chapter. I hope that you like it. Enjoy!**

 **Ps. Thank you to my beta Valpai! Love you!**

 **Pps. I have some bad news for you guys. Right now I'm busy with trying to get my things ready for school. I won't be able to publish the next chapter until about a month from now. I hope that yous understand where I am coming from. Just to clarify I'm _NOT_ ending this story. I just need to get situated for school. I will publish when I can, I promice. **

**I love Yous!**

Chapter Songs

Magic, Adrian Von Ziegler

Sandman, Metallica

Master Of Puppets, Metallica

 **JACE**

Today is the day of the pool party and I am split between dreading it, and looking forward to it.

Dreading: Water, lots of people, and I have to be on the lookout for The Flaming Angel

Looking forward to it: My Angel

I swear that Clary is all that I think about these days, and that isn't good. Especially when I am on a mission, a very _important_ mission.

I have to put Clary out of my head because I've just arrived at The Lightwoods estate.

* * *

 **CLARY**

Jordan was right last night. I _am_ worried about my scars and tattoos showing. I decide that I'm just going to put makeup over them, which takes a _long_ time.

"It looks like _someone_ isn't going to be getting wet today." Jordan says from behind me. He's leaning against my bathroom door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You were right about the tattoos and scars. I shouldn't show them. They're a disgrace." I all but spit out.

Jordan removes himself from the doorway and makes his way to me. "No Clary. That's not what I meant at all." I look at the ground and he grabs my chin so that I look back up at him. "It's just that I know that you are self conscious about your scars. Plus, why would you _cover_ your tattoos? Those are special to you. They _all_ represent something significant or horrible that happened in your life. They represent _you._ And if these people have a problem with that then they can just piss off. They don't deserve someone as amazing and special as you Clary." I can't help but smile at that.

"Thank you Jordan. I needed that."

"You're welcome Clary. Now are you still going to cover everything up with makeup, or do I have to drag your ass out of here the way you are?"

I rub the back of my neck and hesitantly reply, "I may or may not have all ready finished covering them up." He groans.

"What am I gonna do with you Clary?"

I give him an innocent smile. "Whatever do you mean Jordan?" I bat my eyelashes at him.

"You're _so_ lucky that I love you Clary."

"I know." I wink at him. "Now let's get to the party.

* * *

 **JACE**

It was some time later that My Angel and _Jordan_ showed up. Clary on her gorgeous Ducati and Jordan on his Duke 390.

I look at them out the window from the second floor of the Lightwood estate (where the pool is).

As soon as he puts his arm over her shoulders and she wraps one of hers around his waist, I feel a flare of jealousy course through my veins. I look away for a brief moment.

I look back out the window at them and noticeably snarl.

They slowly make their way up to the building while laughing the entire time.

* * *

They are now entering the room with the pool in it and Isabelle is the one to greet them. I don't look at them.

"Clary!?" Isabelle accusingly yells at Clary. I wonder what she did to get that reaction from Isabelle. I decide to listen in on their conversation.

I notice that Jordan has ran off in a different direction. I'm guessing that he didn't want to suffer at Isabelle's hands.

"What did I do now?" Clary asks in pure confusion.

"What did you do? What did you _do_!?"

"Yeah. What did _I do_?"

"Clary. We talked about this yesterday. You were supposed to come in a bikini that was _dressed to impress._ " I decide to sneak a glance at Clary because I honestly wasn't looking at what she was wearing when she walked up with Jordan.

I notice that she's dressed in black sweatpants, a hoodie, and her hair is pulled into a fashionably messy bun on top of her head. Yet, she still looks flawless to me. "Isabelle." Clary drawls out her name. "I have my bikini _under_ my clothes."

Isabelle fakes a laugh in embarrassment, "Pfft. I knew that." I see her walk past me with her cheeks blazing a bright crimson. She left Clary alone.

I'm about to make my way toward her but Jordan beat me to it. He whispers something in her ear and she nods. Clary makes her way out of the pool room. I want to follow her but some guy named Sebastian pulls me away from them.

I don't know how long Clary was gone, but it felt like forever.

When she came back she still had her hair pulled up in a fashionably messy bun, but was no longer in her sweats. Clary was now dressed in a black bikini, and a black sheer bikini skirt cover. She looked absolutely flawless.

I couldn't help but look at her skin. There was something _wrong_ about it. I mean don't get me wrong she was still beautiful, no doubt about that. It's just that her skin looked wrong somehow. I just couldn't say what.

Sebastian, "Clary! Come in. The water's nice." He says gesturing toward himself in the pool. Another flare of jealousy courses through my veins. I clench my fists.

"No thank you Bash. I'm fine. I'm just gonna spend today reading or relaxing on a sun tan chair." I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"You're gonna spend _all_ day on a chair?" He disbelievingly asks her. All she does is nod in reply and make her way to one of the chairs that she said she was going to spend all day on.

* * *

It has now been a couple of hours since Clary and Jordan have arrived, and Clary has stayed true to her word because she hasn't stepped near the pool.

I hear some of the people making a plan to throw a couple of buckets of water on her all at once. I know that I should stop them, but there is something in me that says to just let them do it. So I do. I just make sure that I'm not one of the ones that has to throw a bucket of water on her.

Soon there is about five buckets of water about to be thrown on My Angel. They decided to sneak up behind her, and are now all making their way towards her. I follow suit.

Sebastian, "Oh Clary" he says in a singsong voice. She looks up at the sound of her voice, she notices what they're about to do and her eyes widen. She makes a move to get out of the way but she's too late. All five buckets of water were thrown onto her all at once.

That's when I realize why Clary's skin looked wrong to me.

When all of the water was falling down her it washed away the makeup that she had apparently put on her entire body to cover up what was underneath. I noticeably gasp at seeing _all_ her tattoos and scars, and I'm not the only one apparently because I heard multiple more.

Everything seemed to stop. The music stopped playing, and everyone was now staring at Clary.

Jordan made his way towards Clary. He inspects her body for any bodily harm that could of _somehow_ happened with buckets of water. "Clary. A-are you okay?" He worriedly asked her. Clary seemed stuck in shock, all she could do was nod in reply.

Someone finally got the nerve to speak up. Alec, "W-what just happened?" He stuttered.

Clary seemed to get knocked out of her daze. "What happened is that all of yous dropped water on my _not_ so waterproof makeup." She said through gritted teeth. "So now you guys can see the real me." She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Happy!?" She spit out.

Isabelle, "W-why would you cover yourself up? We would have accepted you. We wouldn't judge you."

At this Clary seemed to be shocked. "Y-you wouldn't?" She stuttered while looking around at everyone. Everyone was shaking their head in response, including me. She smiled at that. "Thank you!" She beemed. Her smile seemed to make everyone else smile. "Well then let's get this party started!" She said while throwing her hands up in the air and shaking her hips from side to side. Everyone laughed at that, but did as she requested.

Maia, "I've got to say girl. I'm _loving_ the tattoo sleeves." Clary giggles and mumbles a thanks to Maia.

I can't help but admire My Angel. She looks so beautiful. Her skin no longer looks wrong because it's _her_ skin, not some makeup covering her up.

I follow her with my eyes as she jumps off the diving board doing some flips in the air, and dives perfectly in the water _without_ making a splash.

I've decided that I _need_ her to be mine.

But I guess that will never happen, considering that she is now looking at Jordan as if he holds the world in his hands, and he her.

* * *

 **READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE!**

* * *

 **Aww. Poor Jace. He's fallen for Clary, but thinks that Clary and Jordan are a thing.**

 **What do you think about Clary with tattoos? (Btw the sleeves are** _ **not**_ **the only tats she has.)**

 **Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you thought about it.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kisses ~~J.O**

Chapter Question: **What did you want to be when you were small?**

 **ME**

My parents ask me every five years what I want to be when I'm an adult, and apparently I wanted to be a firefighter. **:)**

* * *

 **READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare, and I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

Chapter 8

* * *

 **This might be the last chapter until I get situated at school. I just _had_ to publish this chapter!**

* * *

 **(This is officially the longest chapter so far!)**

 **Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just viewed. Thank you!**

 **And thank you to my beta Valpai!**

 **Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter songs:

Bleeding Out, Imagine Dragons

If I Lose Myself, OneRepublic

Superheros, The Script

 **CLARY**

I am so happy right now! I still can't believe that they accepted how I looked. I honestly wasn't expecting that.

Isabelle, "Sleep over at my house!" Or that.

I've noticed throughout the day Jace has been looking at me, and I also noticed that he kept glaring daggers at Jordan, and occasionally Sebastian too. I wonder why.

Everyone has decided that they've spent way too much time in the pool.

After everyone is dressed we all make it downstairs to the kitchen to see what there is to eat, and into the living room to watch a movie.

After swimming I decided to dress in my extra pair of clothes that I brought because it was too hot to be in my sweats and hoodie. I am now dressed in a ¾ sleeve black laced crop top (good thing I got a black bra on under), jean shorts that frame my body perfectly, and some black sequined sandals. In this outfit almost all of my tattoos are showing. Almost.

Everyone is now sitting in a circle around the living room. Some are on the floor, some are on the chairs/couches, and then there are some who are sitting on things not meant to be sat on (coffee table).

"Let's play truth or dare! If you don't go through with something then you have to take off a piece of clothing!" Isabelle says way too enthusiastically for my taste, but yet everyone agrees with her idea.

Magnus, "I'm gonna be the one to give out all the dares." He raises his hand in the air. "The rest of you bitches can give out the truths." He says pointing at all of us.

Isabelle, "Fine. Okay I'm starting. Maia. Truth or dare?"

Maia, "Dare." Magnus gives a wicked grin.

Magnus, "You have to kiss Jordan. Tongue and all." Maia glances at Jordan with a horrified look on her face, and I look at Jordan to see that he is mirroring Maia. I laugh out loud because I've noticed how they've been looking at each other all day (admiration). Everyone turns to look at me.

Jace, "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing!" I reply through my laughter.

"Are you sure it's nothing? I mean it better be a pretty good reason if you're laughing at the fact that Maia has to kiss your _boyfriend_ , tongue and all." He spat out the word boyfriend for some reason.

I stop laughing immediately and become all serious. "Boyfriend? Is that what you think Jordan is?"

Jace looks confused at this. "Well duh."

I scoff and then look at everyone else. "Is that what all of yous thought?" Everyone nods in response. "He's not! I mean eww! I've known Jordan since I was five years old. He's like a brother to me!"

Everyone stares at the ground as if they were ashamed. Magnus breaks the awkward silence that has consumed the room. "So...Maia, do you accept my dare?" He says as he wiggles his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Maia blushes and then looks at Jordan.

Maia, "I accept." She answers Magnus, but then she addresses herself towards Jordan. "I'm sorry. It's just that Isabelle put me in a dress, and if I take this off I'm already almost completely naked." Jordan brushes off her apology.

Maia makes it to the the lazyboy that Jordan is currently sitting on. The fact that there is no more space on the lazyboy, she sits on his lap and is soon straddling him. She slowly brings her lips towards Jordan's. As soon as their lips touch it's as if a bomb had been set off because their kiss was filled with passion.

Jordan and Maia pulled apart, but Jordan pulled her in for another kiss. Everyone was clapping and oohing the pair, including myself. This kept happening for a while.

Magnus, "Okay okay. That's enough. Next person!" Maia and Jordan finally stopped, but Maia never went back to her seat. She stopped straddling him and turned around, but was still sitting in his lap. Jordan had his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on the crook of her neck, and Maia was relaxed against his chest.

Magnus, "Sebastian. Truth or dare?"

Sebastian, "Dare."

Magnus, "You have to run up and down the street saying 'I'm gay, and I am completely in love with Magnus Bane.'"

Sebastian blanched at this. "No!"

Maia, "Aww. Is Sebastian scared?"

Sebastian, "No way!"

Simon, "Then I'm pretty sure that you won't have a problem going through with the dare then?"

Sebastian, "Screw you Rat Face!" he spat.

"Hey there. No need for name calling now. We're not five." I state.

Sebastian grumbles. "I'm not doing it." He states.

Magnus, "Lame. Well off comes a piece of clothing." He retorts and gestures towards Sebastian's clothes. Sebastian complies and is now taking off his shirt. "Okay. Who's next?" Magnus declares while clasping his hands together with a loud singular clap.

Simon, "Clary." Uh oh. I don't want to do anything close to the dares that have already asked to be done. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Magnus frowns at this.

Jace steps in eagerly. "What was your brothers name?" I flinch at this, and he notices. "I'm sorry."

I shake my head at him. "No, no. Not at all." I fake a smile and look at Jace. "His name was Johnny."

Jace seems a little disappointed at that for some reason, but then changes his facial expression to one of bordeness.

"Jace. Truth or dare?" I ask him.

He smirks at me. "Truth."

Magnus, "Oh come on! I wanted to give at least one of you two a dare."

Jace's smirk grows wider. "Sorry there Magnus."

I ask the first thing that comes to my mind. It's been on my mind since he left dinner last night because of a call from work. "What do you do for a living?"

Jace's smirk is still plastered to his face when he jokingly answers. "I'm a secret agent who works for The Agency."

Jordan and I stiffen at that. I hoped that no one noticed. It seemed as if no one did because everyone was laughing, but then I looked over at Jace again. He had this look on his face that was worried, scared, and alert all at the same time.

I look over at Jordan and decide that it's time for us to leave. Jordan must get what I'm thinking because he announces that he believes that it's time that he and I get home. Everyone starts to complain and whine, but I keep an eye on Jace. I notice that he hasn't taken his eyes off of me and Jordan.

* * *

As soon as Jordan and I are outside we run to our bikes, pull our helmets on, and turn on the engines as fast as we can.

Right when we were pulling out of the driveway I see Jace. "Go go go!" I yell at Jordan. He listens, and before I know it we are racing home to my penthouse to pack up and leave because we have been found.

I glance at Jace through my mirror just to see him step into his car. It's a good thing that Jordan and I have bikes and that Jace has a car because we can steer through traffic, but Jace on the other hand can't.

The ride to Isabelle's took twenty minutes, but with our driving now the ride back from Isabelle's was through in less than five.

We parked our bikes and rushed upstairs to get some necessities that we would need. As soon as we step inside my double doors I make sure that the first thing I grab is a pair of guns that I slip into the back of my shorts. I then go and pack some money and clothes as fast as I can. I was done in less than five minutes.

We were about to leave towards the roof, but right at that moment Jace burst through the double doors, and in his hands was a gun.

Jace slips his gun into the back of his pants as Jordan makes his way towards him.

I don't know how Jace managed to do it, but he somehow managed to knock out Jordan. Jordan barely got to throw a punch. I grin at him. "I love a challenge." I allege as I make my way towards him.

"Look. I don't want to hurt you Clary." He announces. I scoff, and that seems to tell him everything he needs to know because then he is making his way towards me. "As you wish. Just know I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you're a girl."

I get ready for hand on hand combat. "Bring it on." I gesture with my hands.

Jace immediately starts to throw punches, but I'm too fast for him. So then he tries to knock me down with his feet. I avoid everything that he throws at me.

I can tell that Jace is seriously peeved at the fact that he hasn't been able to hit me, but I honestly don't care. He's nothing I haven't handled before.

So far I haven't made a move to hit him, but I was getting bored. I decide to do a backflip, kicking him in the jaw/chin while landing as graciously as a cat.

Jace is on the floor holding his hand to his jaw. "H-how are you doing this? Most people haven't ever been able to get a hit in, or avoid everything I throw at them."

I grin at him "Sorry to burst your bubble Goldilocks, but I'm not most people."

I'm now leaning over him, more like teasing him.

Next, Jace did something that I was not expecting. He sprung off the floor in one swift movement and pinned me to the wall and pressed his chest against mine. "Is that all you got Goldilocks?" I tease.

"To you the name is The Golden Warrior."

I look directly in his eyes. "I've heard about you. You've taken many people from The Circle down." He grins proudly at that. "But I've taken down more." I state. Jace's grin falters.

"And who are _you_ then? I've never met someone who could actually make me bleed without a weapon." I give him an evil grin. He looks worried and yet confused. I flash him my neck to show him my burn engraving on my neck (which is slightly being covered by my newest tattoo of flying birds). It's a large circle that symbolizes the assassins of The Circle. "You're from the circle! B-but you said that you've taken many members of The Circle down! There is only one person who has done that, and _he's_ The Flaming Angel."

I smirk at him. "Well Golden Warrior, _I'm_ The Flaming Angel, and I most certainly am _not_ a male." Jace gasps at that and jumps away from me as if I was a bonfire and not a person. I look at him with confusion.

Jace is panting like a dog that hasn't had water. "You're the Flaming Angel!?"

I bow. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Jace looks at me pointedly and then speaks in an all serious mode that makes me listen to every word that he says. "I'm Jace Herondale, or otherwise know as The Golden Warrior. I work for the agency. My mission was to find The Flaming Angel and bring him into the agency to either become an agent, or to be exterminated." This time it was my turn to gasp.

Jordan slowly starts to wake up.

I stare at Jace in shock, and somehow manage to get words out of my mouth. "They want me to become an agent?" Jace nodded.

 **Squeeeeeeeel!**

 **I hope you liked it as mush as I liked writing it.**

 **It's three in the morning here so I'm gonna go to bed now.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kisses~~J.O**

Chapter Question: **How many languages do you speak?**

 **ME**

I speak five.

 **FLUENT**

-English

-Spanish

-Italian

 **CLOSE BUT NOT QUITE FLUENT**

-French

-Chinese

* * *

 **Until I get situated at school. Love yous!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Hello again my lovelies. I know it's been a while. It's just that I haven't been feeling too hot. I hope that you enjoyed last chapter. Here is another one just for yous. Enjoy!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, viewed, followed, and reviewed. It means the world to me. Especially to those of yous who have stuck to this story even after the long time that I have been away.**

 **Thank you to my beta Valpai. Love you!**

Chapter songs:

Welcome To The Black Parade, Chemical Romance

Angel With A Shotgun, The Cab **(LOVE LOVE LOVE!)**

Plug In Baby, Muse

 **JACE**

What is going on!?

For the first time in my life I don't know what to do. I think I need _help_.

Sometime ago Jordan had woken up. He was confused at the sight that was in front of him because at the moment Angel and I were in shock. He had made his way towards her to see if she was okay. When he seemed satisfied enough with the fact that no harm had come to her he bombarded me with questions.

 _How the fuck did you knock me out!? Who are you? What do you want with us?_ I just disregarded his questions and set all my attention to Angel.

Angel is now sitting on her black upholstered couch beside Jordan who is holding an ice pack to his head.

I was really surprised when Angel was the one who broke the awkward silence. "Are you going to explain this, or are you just going to continue standing there looking like a lost puppy?" She asked with a bored tone.

I was astounded at the fact that with our current situation right now, she could still manage a way to make it seem as if she couldn't care any less.

"I would love to, but the fact that I am mildly confused about what is happening right now, I guess I'll just continue standing here looking like a lost puppy. As you so graciously pointed out." I reply while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well what are we supposed to do? _You're_ the one who said that you were on a mission to find me and bring me in to become an agent, or be exterminated. I'm pretty sure that you have a good idea about what you need to do." She retorted. "Oh and I suggest starting out with explaining the parts about you bringing me into The _Agency_ to become an agent." She crossed her arms over her chest, and was glaring daggers at me.

She's a feisty little thing isn't she? I got to say, she looks pretty damn hot when she's pissed. What am I saying!? I'm supposed to be on a mission right now. "As I've already told you. The Director of the Agency assigned me to find the Flaming Angel and bring her in."

"Stop addressing me as the Flaming Angel, and talking about me as if I weren't in front of you!" she yells back.

"Very well. Well my mission was to find you, bring you in, and see if you were to become an agent or just be taken care of, but we had a change of plans when I got a call from the Director that day we had dinner here."

"Yes. I remember you getting a phone call. What was the change of plans?"

"The Director called me to tell me that there was an emergency in Japan that he had to take care of. If I were to find you I was to take you to the Agency and have you meet the Director."

"And…?"

"Apparently the only people who knew about my mission was the Director and I. Since he is now in Japan he has informed me that if I were to find the Flaming Angel I was to tell her everything she needs to know." I notice that I'm addressing her exactly how she told me not to. "So that's what I'm doing. I'm telling you all you need to know."

"What are we supposed to do while he's in Japan? I still have the entire Circle looking for me."

"All I know is that I am supposed to be as close to you as possible. At least until the Director comes back."

"And how long is that?"

"He won't be back for at least a couple of months."

"Great." She mumbles. "So what do we do?"

"I'm going to follow orders. And we are _both_ going to live life like normal teenagers until the Director comes back from Japan."

"You seriously expect me to act normal while I have the entire Circle after me!?"

"You were doing just fine before all of this, weren't you?"

"Yes, but that was because I didn't have an annoying ass of an agent on my back."

"Well you're stuck with me now. Oh and I'm moving in with you, so Jordan you're moving in downstairs to my _old_ apartment." Then I yell, "No debating, no arguing!" before Angel or Jordan could do either.

 **I know it's short, but I hope you liked it as mush as I liked writing it. Once again I am terribly sorry for not updating in a while.**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **Kisses~~JayJ (btw: instead of my initials I put in my nickname. This is what I'm going by now)**

Chapter Question: **How many pets do you have, what are they, and their names? (If you don't own any pets put down what pets you would like to have, how many of each, and what you would name them.)**

 **ME**

I have four dogs: Chico, Bella ( _Vay-a)_ , Cece, and Shiloh.

Plus just today I got a hamster! His name is Pepe ( _pep-ay)_

 **I seriously hope that you take the time to review. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

Chapter 10

 **Hello again my lovelies! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, my laptop (whom I have named Charles) crashed, and it took me awhile to get him fixed, but now he is up and running at full capacity. Yay!**

 **I know that last chapter was short. It's just like I said last chapter, I haven't been feeling to hot. If you answer my chapter question at the end of this chapter I will PM you my snapchat username and I will add you.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has viewed, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Yous all mean the world to me! I hope you like my chapter, enjoy!**

 **PS. My hamster's name is not Pepe (Pep-ay), it is Ciel (C-L). Like Ciel Phantomhive (watch Black Butler (it's on Netflix))**

Chapter songs:

Blow Me (One Last Kiss), P!nk

Roots, Imagine Dragons

Hallelujah, Panic At The Disco

 **CLARY**

Update. It has been three months since Jace has moved in, and in that time we have gotten way closer to each other. I am also officially eighteen years old! Oh and the Director of the Academy is still not back.

It is Halloween's eve (if that's even a thing), and I honestly can't wait. Even though Jace and I are not a couple we have decided to do a theme together, he will be the Devil and I shall be the beautiful, sexy, dangerous Angel.

Jordan and Maia have been going strong since Isabelle's pool party, I couldn't be any happier for them. Maia is the only one out of all our friends' who has any idea who we all are. We want to tell our friends, but we're scared of what the Circle might do to them if they ever found out about them. We will not put any of our friends' in danger.

Earlier I said that Jace and I have gotten really close. Closer than friends should probably be, we haven't kissed or anything, but there is definitely chemistry here.

Now back to now...

"Jace! Stop it!"

"No can do Angel."

"Jace I c-can't b-breathe."

"Oh shit. Sorry Angel." He finally stops tickling me. He just now figured out that I am extremely ticklish. Just my luck.

"It's fine Goldilocks. No harm done." I throw him a wicked grin because I know that he hates that nickname. I run giggling before he could do anything.

"You _better_ run Angel!" he says through his own laughter.

This is it. This is the life. I have friends, a home, an amazing place that I feel safe. Well, as safe as I can be with the Circle still looking for me. This is the happiest I have ever felt in my entire life and I don't want it to end. If I could change anything about this I would change my "friends" relationship with Jace, I want there to be so much more than that. I have fallen hard for him and I just wish that we could finally do something about it.

 _ **DING DONG**_

The doorbell rings. "It's probably the gang. We have to start decorating for the party tomorrow." I say to Jace, he nods and goes to open the door.

Jace only cracks the door about an inch before Isabelle in all her glory comes storming in, and she looks in a way too good a mood for someone who has to decorate for an entire party.

"I. Have. Arrived!" she shouts dramatically.

"Yeah, we noticed." Jace snorts out.

"Watch it there Jace. Iz can kick your ass." Alec says as he appears through the doors.

"Alec!" I yell happily as I run towards him and give him a huge hug, he returns it just as enthusiastically.

"Hey there Clare. I missed you too." he says into my ear as we are still embraced.

"Hey! No love for the great and powerful Magnus Bane!?" Magnus yells at the sight of Alec and I.

"Of course not Mags." I step away from Alec and walk towards Magnus to give him a hug as well. "I missed you too Magnus."

"Now that's more like it." he says while giving me a bear hug so tight that I can't functionally breath.

 **Alec and Magnus have been on a trip that involved them to be away for nearly an entire month. (They've been taking online courses to keep up with school work.) I just looove Alec and Clary moments!**

I slowly step away from everyone, and that's when I realize that while paying close attention to Alec and Magnus, I didn't realize that Maia and Jordan had stepped into the room as well.

"So who's ready to set up for a party?" Isabelle asks, everyone including myself groans. "Oh don't be like that. It'll be fun!" everyone just groans even louder. "Fine!" she hymphs. "Whoever doesn't help me decorate won't go to the lake house tomorrow after the party." That seemed to get everyone's attention. Everyone was looking forward to going to the lake house on halloween for weeks. Everyone groans once more, but in defeat. "That's more like it." she says with a triumphant smile. There is just no arguing with Isabelle Lightwood, even _if_ you've had crucial combat training.

After hours of gruesome decorating and Isabelle barking orders, everything was set up and everyone was gone. All that was left was me and Jace in our large, empty penthouse.

"I'm going to bed." I say through a yawn. I'm exhausted.

"Same here." Jace replies. That takes me by surprise. Jace usually insists on sleeping in my bed and after refusing his "offer" when I wake up in the morning or the middle of the night he's in my bed. Tonight he must be too tired to insist, so I decide to do something else instead when I see him walking toward his bedroom.

"Aren't you coming?" I ask, he looks confused.

"What?" I roll my eyes at him.

I grab his hand and and walk towards my bedroom while still holding his hand. "Let's go to bed."

After we're in my bedroom Jace takes off all his clothes except his boxers, and I take off all my clothes except for my panties and my t-shirt, leaving my bra lying on the floor in a tornado with his clothes. It wasn't the first time that we've slept like this, and it wasn't a big deal to us.

Jace and I snuggle into the bed together and Jace wraps his arm around my waist while I press my back into his chest, and we cuddle. "Goodnight Jace." I smother through a yawn.

"Goodnight Angel." he responds, but I'm already more than half asleep. Jace said something else, but I must have been too tired to have heard him correctly because it sounded somewhat like, "I love you Angel."

 **I know that this chapter is short, but I have something awesome planned out for the next two chapters (mainly the one after the next one (chapter 12)), but the next chapter will be the Halloween party and everyone leaving on their way towards the "famous" lake house after sed party.**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **Kisses~~JayJ**

Chapter Question: **If you could only eat one meal for the rest of your life, what would it be?**

 **ME**

I would eat steak because it is my favorite food. (I know, probably not the healthiest choice, so what!

 **Remember, if you answer the chapter question I'll PM you my snapchat username.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

Chapter 11

 **Hello again my lovelies! I hope that yous enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It's AWESOME!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has viewed, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Yous all mean the world to me! I hope you like my chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter Playlist: Lindsey Stirling (look her up, she's AMAZING!)

 **CLARY**

Everything was going according to plan. The party has already started and I am still stuck in my bedroom at fucken 7:00pm because Isabelle wants us to "make and entrance". That's just a load of bull, all I want is to get my ass down stairs and see how sexy Jace looks. Is that too much to ask!? _According to Izzy it is._ I think to myself.

I was about to tear Izzy's head off so that I could get my sexy ass downstairs, but then she opened my bedroom door and said, "It's showtime!" I rolled my eyes at her and followed her suit as she walked down towards the stairs leading to the party downstairs.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

 **JACE**

I've searched everywhere and I still couldn't find Angel. I even went as low as to ask that ass Sebastian, who seems to have the hots for my girl. _My_ girl! Not his! _What are you thinking Jace!? She's not_ your _girl._

" _...Yet."_ Says a small voice in my head.

I was about to go upstairs to look for her but then I saw Izzy at the bottom of the stairs. "Iz. Do you know where Angel is?" She threw me an evil grin that honestly frightened me a little, and that's coming a lot from me. "I-Izzy?" I asked hesitantly.

"You'll see." she sung as she walked away, still with that evil grin plastered on her face the entire time.

I was confused as to what she was talking about, but then everyone went silent, and then the music stopped. _Everything_ stopped, and it seemed that everyone's gazes were locked on something at the top of the stairs behind me. I decided to look and what I saw made my heart stop. It was my Angel.

Angel was at the top of the stairs dressed in all white. Her top was a lace crop top that practically covered nothing (good thing she wore a white bra otherwise her boobs would be showing), a very short mini leather white skirt, and she was wearing six inch platfrom heels (at the least), and some white Angel wings. The only thing I hated about what she looked like was that her hair seemed to be pulled up by some sort of barrette.

That's when she saw me, and then she blushed. _God. I_ love _it when she blushes!_

 **CLARY**

There at the bottom of the stairs was Jace. He looked absolutely gorgeous in just a red "cape", red tight boxer briefs, and little red devil horns. The most entitling thing was that he was staring _right at me_. I automatically shivered and blushed about what had just happened. Jace seemed to have noticed my blush which just made me blush even harder.

I started to make my way downstairs, the entire time my eyes never left Jace's and his never left mine.

I finally made my way towards Jace. I was one step away from touching him, and oh God, how I _wanted_ to touch him. He held his hand out in a questioning way for me to dance with him. I blushed again and accepted. I thought that we were gonna dance, but as soon as my hand touched Jace's he pulled me in so close that we were chest to chest, and then he did something very unexpectedly. He unclipped the barrette that was holding my hair. Soon my red curls were falling and bouncing all around me. I looked up to Jace to ask him 'why'd you do that' with my eyes, but then stopped when I saw the adoring sparkle in his eyes. Once again my face turned as red as my hair.

 **5 HOURS LATER**

We had been dancing all night long and in a couple of minutes it would be midnight and we would have to shut the party down so that the entire gang could go to the Lake house.

Everyone in the gang agreed to not drink so that we would all be sober, and that it wouldn't be fair to the person who had to drive us all there if they were the one stuck being sober while we were all drunk.

I was about to step away from Jace but then a beautiful slow(ish) song came on by Demi Lovato, and then Jace pulled me in closer to him. I looked up into his eyes only to discover that his were already staring down at me with a look that I had never seen before. I lost myself in the music and in Jace. Our eyes never leaving each others.

 _When your soul finds the soul, it was waiting for_

 _When someone walks into your heart, through an open door_

 _When your hand finds the hand, it was meant to hold_

 _Don't let go…_

 _Someone comes into your world_

 _Suddenly your world has changed FOREVER_

And that's when it happened the unexpected. JACE. KISSED. ME.

 _No there's no one else's eyes that could see into me_

 _No one else's arms can lift, lift me up so high_

 _Your love lifts me out of time_

 _And you know my heart by heart_

 _Woah, woah..._

We were kissing. We were actually kissing! This was the most entrancing, spellbounding, magical thing that has ever happened to me, and I never wanted it to end.

 _When you're one with the one you were meant to find_

 _Everything falls in place, all the stars align_

 _When you're touched by the cloud, that has touched your soul_

 _Don't let go…_

 _Someone comes into your life_

 _It's like they've been in your life FOREVER_

 _No there's no one else's eyes that could see into me_

 _No one else's arms can lift, lift me up so high_

 _Your love lifts me out of time_

 _And you know my heart by heart_

 _So now we've found our way to find each other_

 _So now I've found my way, to you_

When we needed air we would pull apart, but only for a few seconds before we were locking lips again.

 _No there's no one else's eyes, that could see into me_

 _No there's no one else's eyes, that could see into me_

 _No one else's arms can lift, lift me up so high_

 _Your love lifts me out of time_

 _And you know my heart by heart_

 _Woah, woah…_

 _And you know my heart by heart_

 _Woah, woah.._

 _And you know my heart by heart…_

 _And you know my heart by heart_

Jace and I's foreheads were now touching, and we were breathing so hard. We were both smiling like maniacs.

All of a sudden a loud ruckus caught our attention. When we turned towards the area of the noise we found the entire gang clapping and screaming like mad men. They made their way towards us quite easily, and that's when Jace and I noticed. There was _no one_ else at the party! They all left!

I put my hand up to stop everything that was about to come out of everyone's mouths "Before this gets way too out of hand let's all change and meet here so that we can go to the lake house." I said. Everyone nodded and went off into their own directions of the penthouse to go and change.

"So…?" I suddenly turn around, and there was Jace in all his sexy glory.

"So…?" I copy.

Suddenly Jace got this evil grin on his face that I didn't necessarily like. In less than two strides Jace had me in his arms and then dipped me. I looked up into his eyes to ask him 'what the hell was that for!?', but then all of a sudden his lips were on mine again and I completely forgot everything around me other than him. That's all there was, and forever will be. Jace.

Jace reluctantly pulled his lips away from mine, but when he pulled away his evil grin was gone, and was now replaced by a smile. A genuine smile. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"So…?" I ask.

He scrunches his face in a mock thinking way and then looks dead into my eyes and asks, "Clary. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" My heart stopped. The words I have been dying to hear were out and into the world.

I was about to reply but then I saw the very hopeful glint in his eyes and decided to play with him. I copied his thinking face, but then I noticed how scared Jace looked. I laughed which scared him even more. "Yes, Jace. Yes!" I practically yelled. Jace gave me another genuine smile and then pressed his lips to mine once again.

 **3RD POV**

Everyone was now ready, dressed, and packed for the trip to the lake house. Everyone then made their way out of the penthouse and to the parking garage. Apparently Jace was going to be the one to drive everyone.

Everyone was piled into a black SUV Truck that could practically fit an entire football team in there. Jace was driving, Clary was in the passenger seat next to him, and everyone else was in behind them.

Clary and Jace were holding hands the entire drive to the Lakehouse.

Everything was going smoothly until all of a sudden a black SUV Truck similar to the one Jace was driving, collided into Clary's side of the Truck. Sending the entire Gang hurdling into the air, crashing, and spinning the entire time.

 **Please don't kill me!**

 **This all happened for a reason I promise.**

 **Heart by Heart, By Demi Lovato is her song** _ **not**_ **mine.**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **Kisses~~JayJ**

 **Chapter Question:** What did Clary want that she didn't get on her twelve'th birthday?

 **Tell me what you think about this chapter and what yous think will happen next chapter. I want to hear them all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

Chapter 12

 **Hello again my lovelies!**

 **I am** _ **somewhat**_ **sorry for ending last chapter with such a HUGE cliff hanger (only a little), but I hope that you at least enjoyed it. I also hope that yous enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

 **I** _ **am**_ **sorry for the late reply though. It's just that with the Holidays just around the corner, I'm quite busy. Plus, I'm planning my mother's birthday (New Year's Day!)**

 **Thank you to everyone who has viewed, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Yous all mean the world to me! I hope you like my chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter songs:

Ready Aim Fire, Imagine Dragons

Kiss of Monochrome, SID **(I absolutely LOVE this song! (It's the theme song to Black Butler))**

Pokemon Reorchestrated: Kanto Symphony, Skotein

 **Previously on Tied From The Very Beginning…**

 **3RD POV**

Everyone was now ready, dressed, and packed for the trip to the lakehouse. Everyone then made their way out of the penthouse and to the parking garage. Apparently Jace was going to be the one to drive everyone.

Everyone was piled into a black SUV Truck that could practically fit an entire football team in there. Jace was driving, Clary was in the passenger seat next to him, and everyone else was piled in behind them.

Clary and Jace were holding hands the entire drive to the Lakehouse.

Everything was going smoothly until all of a sudden a black SUV Truck similar to the one Jace was driving, collided into Clary's side of the Truck. Sending the entire Gang hurdling into the air, crashing, and spinning the entire time.

 **Now on Tied From The Very Beginning…**

 **3RD POV**

Thank goodness that they did not land on the side or upside down. The SUV truck landed as if they were simply about to drive off, but it was completely totaled. No one knew what the hell was going on. One second everything was perfect and the next they were crashing, spinning, and flying.

 **CLARY**

 _What the hell just happened?_

All I can seem to remember is that one minute everything was perfect, then a black SUV truck just like the one that the Academy lent to Jace crashing into us, and then blank.

Then it hits me. The SUV Truck just _crashed_ into us. I sit up to look at Jace, everything seems to be okay with him. I then sit up even straighter to look behind me. "I-is everyone okay?" I frantically ask. Everyone mumbles an 'okay' or a 'yeah'. I try to sit up from my passenger seat so that I can reach behind me to grab my set of guns. Nothing. _Gosh damn it. The_ one _day I forget to bring my guns with me!_

I was about to tell Jace that I don't have my guns with me but then all of a sudden Simon says something. "G-guys. T-there's people w-walking towards us with g-g-guns!" Jace, Jordan, and I all give each other a look.

"Everyone. Under your seats there is a button. Everyone press it." Jace says. After everyone presses the buttons the floor to the truck opens up to a space holding a variety of weapons each.

Jace, Jordan, and I immediately all go towards the weapons. I grab a belt to fit everything that I am about to grab, some glocks, extra amo, a few blades, and a couple of grenades. I don't really bother to see what the guys are grabbing, right now I'm just worried about all of my friends. I look towards them all and they have the most frightened faces that I have ever seen in my life (and I've seen many).

Simon, "W-what is going on!? C-cla-" I cut him off with a 'shhh'.

"Guys. I need yous all to stay put and quiet. Whatever happens. Do. Not. Leave. This. Truck. Got it?" They were all about to argue, but I interrupted "Got it!?" Everyone nods. "Okay then." I then look towards Jace and Jordan, we all give each other nods and then we step out of the car.

* * *

As soon as we exited the truck people started to shoot at us. The people were all dressed in white, from head to toe. _Who the hell are these people? I don't know any league that has_ ever _dressed in all white._

J2 (J square, Jace and Jordan) and I all separated to give us a better chance to divide and conquer.

There is a huge group of people coming towards me, they're shooting at me, but I manage to safely dodge every bullet. As they keep shooting I'm calmly walking towards them while still avoiding gunfire. Everyone surrounds me in a circle, they think I'm trapped but in reality I have them all where I want them. I give them all an evil grin and pull out my glocks, and start shooting. Before anyone can function what just happened they are all on the ground with bullets in their heads. I quickly refill the glocks with more amo.

I turn my body to see more people coming towards me. All while still calmly walking I make my way towards them and shoot them all in the head. Brains are being splattered everywhere. When needed, as fast as possible I reach towards my belt to fefill the glocks with more amo. Soon an entire bridge of people are in front of me dead on the ground, I walk over their dead bodies to get to the two giant SUV trucks filled with more people.

I'm standing in front of the two trucks. As calmly as possible I lift my glocks in each hand and point it towards the driver of each truck. Now that the drivers are both dead the rest of the people in the trucks can't drive away. I start to walk away but before I go I pull a grenade from my belt and pull it towards my lips and pull the ring with my teeth. Without looking I throw it behind me and start to walk away. Without turning I hear the explosion of the trucks and everyone in them behind me.

I look around to see what is around me. I see that there are still a couple more trucks filled with people around. I see Jordan from the corner of my eye who has just taken down one of the other men while slicing his throat with his blade. I try to find Jace and I see that he's doing just fine, but right as I was about to go take out more people I notice a man coming up behind Jace. There is no way that Jace will be able to see him, without thinking I grab one of my blades and sling it towards the man heading towards Jace, it landed perfectly in the middle of his forehead. Jace finally noticed the man when he fell to the ground, Jace looks toward the direction of where the blade was thrown and sees me, he throws me a wink and a smile while I blow him a kiss and I wink myself. He goes back to what he was doing before and I head off to find more people.

I was about to go walk towards a group of people who seemed to be the backup plan for the others, but then out of the corner of my eye I see a small group of maybe eight people heading towards Jace's truck. I run faster then I have ever before and make it to the truck with all of my friends in there. "Oh no you don't!" I yell while hurtling myself towards the man who was about to open the door. I land on his back and I grab one of my blades, I bring it towards his neck and slice. I jump off of the man's back while he falls to the ground. I turn around to the rest of the small group of only seven now. They all look a little frightened which just makes me give an evil grin which just makes them angry. They all start to charge towards me. I push off with all my might and land safely on top of the truck . Below me are the rest of the group. I bring out my glocks and start to shoot, I only get two bullets out before I'm all out of amo, I reach towards my belt for more, but there is no more. _Crap!_

With no more amo I have no other choice but to use what is left of the blades I have. I grab the blades and swing them towards the people. Soon everyone is dead on the ground with a blade sticking out of their heads.

While still on the roof of Jace's truck I look out towards the rest of the fight. I see that Jordan has just finished the last man while Jace is already making his way towards me and the gang. As agile as I can I jump off the roof of the truck and safely land on the ground. I start to walk over J2 who have now both finished. We all meet in the middle of what has just happened. We all smile towards each other. J2 is all bloody, while I'm clean (except for the blood on my shoes and the very little on my hands from when I sliced that man's throat. I was about to break the silence when all of a sudden I see the slightest movement from the corner of my eye.

I start to walk towards where I saw the movement and I see that there is a man who is still alive. I walk to the man, J2 is on my heels. I'm standing directly over the slowly dying man. I don't know why but he seems familiar to me. I reach over to take off the cloth covering his mouth and nose (only the eyes were noticeable on all of the people dressed in white). I breath in a sharp breath and stop in my tracks as soon as I see who the man is, his Circle burn on the side of his neck quite noticeable. "M-marcus?" He lets out a groan that means yes. I'm looking directly in his eyes now. "W-why?' I let out in a breath.

Marcus throws me the best smile that he could manage while dying. His last words before he died were, "You know why. He's coming, and he'll take everything from you. He won't stop until he gets you back. Whatever you do Clary. _Run!"_ With those last words I fell to the ground with tears in my eyes. Quietly mumbling words like _no, he's coming,_ and _why._

 **I know that it's short, but I hope you at least liked it.**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **Kisses~~JayJ**

 **Chapter Question:** In your opinion what should be Jace's last name? Wayland? Morgenstern? Lightwood? Herondale?

 **ME: Herondale**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

Chapter 13

 **Hello again my lovelies!**

 **I hope that you enjoyed last chapter and that you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

 **I hope that yous enjoyed your holidays!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has viewed, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Yous all mean the world to me! I hope you like my chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter songs:

Tokyo Ghoul (Unravel) **Please listen to, it's amazing!**

The Greatest, Sia

All Time Low, Jon Bellion

 **Previously on Tied From The Very Beginning…**

Marcus throws me the best smile that he could manage while dying. His last words before he died were, "You _know_ why. He's coming, and he'll take everything from you. He won't stop until he gets you back. Whatever you do Clary. _RUN!"_ With those last words of his I fell to the ground with tears in my eyes. Quietly mumbling words like _no, he's coming,_ and _why._

 **Now on Tied From The Very Beginning…**

 **CLARY**

Everything was a blur. It was all over. My entire life was destroyed with Marcus's last words.

He's coming for me, he wants to take it all. My friends, no, my _Family._ I can't let that happen. I _won't._

There is only one thing to do now…

Fight.

 **JACE**

I don't exactly know everything that just happened. All I know is that Angel somehow knew this man supposedly named Marcus, although he did have a circle burnt engraving on the side of his neck meaning he was part of the Circle as well.

I was about to go and comfort My Angel, but before I could do so she stood up straight with a determined look on her face. "Search all the dead bodies' necks. I'm 99% sure they're all from the Circle. Just double check." Jordan and I did as she asked.

Angel was right, they were all from the circle, the only question now was _why_?

 **CLARY**

Just as I had predicted, all of the people dressed entirely in white were part of the Circle. We searched for any more survivors but there weren't any.

Soon enough J2 and I made it to our friends in the now destroyed SUV Truck. They looked pretty shaken up and some (Simon) were quite ill. "Jace. Call the Agency for a clean up." He nodded. I looked at all of my friends while Jace made the call. "Guys. It's important now more than ever that we make it to that lakehouse. Izzy, do you remember the address?" She slowly nods.

As soon as Iz tells me the address I instructed everyone to grab their things and to get out of the truck and to step into one of the trucks that belonged to the Circle, at first everyone was hesitant but complied.

As soon as everyone was piled into the truck I hot wired it and sped off to the address that Izzy told me the lakehouse was.

* * *

Longer than I originally thought we finally made it to the lakehouse. I stepped out of the truck and popped the trunk so that everyone could get their things. I didn't stay though. As soon as I popped the trunk I ran off to the dock on the lake.

I sat on the dock with my knees pulled to my chest and my face buried in them. I sat for almost a full minute before Jace interrupted. He sat down behind me and pulled me to him. My back was pressed against his chest, his chin was resting on top of my head, and his arms were holding me in a very tight embrace. "Shh Angel. There's no need to explain. I'm here for you. _Always_." Jace knew exactly what I needed.

We sat on the dock for I don't know how long, just looking at the beautiful lake, but eventually we had to go inside.

I pulled away from Jace just enough that his chin was no longer resting on my head, I slowly turned my head to look at him. "Jace. I'm fine now. I think it's time to go inside." He looked a little worried.

"Angel, are you sure?" I gave him a small smile and a nod. "Okay then.", he said right before his lips connected to mine in a slow and passionate kiss that spoke of how he will always be there for me.

I knew then and there that I was falling in love with Jace.

* * *

After our very passionate makeout session we had to go inside. All I could do now was hope that everyone was too exhausted of the day we had and went to sleep, but as soon as I stepped into the house and saw everyone's eyes on me, I knew that was not the case.

I made my way towards Jordan and Maia who were sitting on a loveseat. I asked Jordan with my eyes if he'd told them anything. "I was waiting for you and Jace. I haven't said a thing."

"Which has really pissed us off!" Alec yells, which was strange. I've never seen him so angry.

"W-what the hell was that!? Wh-who, _w-what_ are yous!?" Simon yelled.

I took a deep breath. I held hands with both Jace and Jordan firmly, both by my side supporting me for what was to come next. I gave a single nod to each of them and then Jordan started. "My name is Jordan Kyle, ex-assassin of the Circle, code name Wolfie."

"My name is Jonathan Christopher Herondale, otherwise known as Jace Herondale, secret agent of the New York City Secret Agency Academy, code name the Golden Warrior."

One last deep breath. "And I'm Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, otherwise known as Clary Morgenstern, ex-assassin of the Circle, code name the Flaming Angel."

One by one everyone looked at J2 and I as if we were monsters, strangers. This is what I expected, but what I didn't expect was that Izzy would _hug_ me, and not just her, _everyone._

Soon everyone was wrapped in a huge group hug. "Please. Tell us what's going on." Isabelle quietly whispered. I gave her a small smile and a quick nod. I gestured for everyone to sit down. Soon J2 and I sat on the loveseat that Jordan and Maia were occupying when we were gone because there was enough room. One on either side of me for support.

I took in a few deep breaths and started talking.

"It all started on a glorious early fall night. The night of my fifth birthday. Everyone was asleep. My parents, my brother, and me too. I was sleeping pleasantly but then all of a sudden I heard loud crashing noises and screaming. I woke up only to be captured by a huge man. He yanked me out of my room, I was screaming and crying the entire time, but everything was muffled by his hand pressed against my mouth.

I don't know how, but they somehow knocked out my Mom and Dad. You see, my parents were also secret agents working for the NYC Secret Agency Academy. Just Like Jace here does." I nod my head towards Jace. "My mom and birth father always planned to hold Johnny back a year from going to study at the Academy because they wanted him and I to start together, but my father died when I was a year old. My mother married her best friend when I was three, but he was always my father figure. My parents never kept Johnny back that extra year, he went as soon as he turned five. Which was what I was supposed to do the very next day, after my fifth birthday.

The last I ever saw of my family was my mother lying on the floor with blood pouring from her head, my dad next to her with a knife in his abdomen, and lastly my brother Johnny still slightly awake lying helplessly on the floor leaning against a wall with a dent in it as if he was thrown against it. I was crying, reaching toward him, and he I, soon he lost consciousness and fell helplessly against the wall. That's the last I ever saw of my family. Not long after Johnny passed out, I was injected with a drug that knocked me out cold.

When I finally woke up I was in a dark place. The walls around me were all made of wet concrete. In one area of the room was an oven like furnace with an iron rod hanging slightly in and slightly out of it. I was tied to a chair, helpless. Soon a man came in with a few other people, some were women, and two of them were holding bowls of water. One of the women with a bowl of water also had a rag with her." I stopped talking for a minute when my voice strained with unshed tears in my eyes.

Jordan held my hand with both of his in a firm grip and looked directly into my eyes. He knew what was going to come next in the story. After all, the same thing happened to him. "It's okay. Remember I'm here for you." He smiled and I gave him back a weak smile.

Another deep breath, "The main man went towards the oven like furnace and grabbed the iron rod. When he pulled it out I noticed that there was a circle the size of a grown man's fist which was glowing red hot orange from the heat. The scariest part was that the man was walking straight towards me with it. I remember him gesturing towards two of the other men, soon they were both on either side of me, holding me down even more than the ropes could. The man was walking closer and closer to me, I knew what was coming, and sooner than I liked… _it came_. The burning hot iron circle connected to the side of my neck, the man placed it in the water bowl that one of the women were holding. It was one of the worst pains I have ever felt in my entire life, and to make it worse, the woman with one of the water bowls and a rag placed the rag into the water and started to place the wet rag on my now marked, burning, _melting_ skin."

I pulled my hair away from my neck and craned my head to the side so that everyone could see the engraving there, which was now covered by a tattoo of flying birds to symbolize my freedom from the Circle. "Soon I came to know the mark as the symbol for the Assassins of the Circle. The highest ranking, most evil, most feared group of assassins. The _royals_ of murderers." Jordan leaned his head to the side to show his mark aswell. "We are all marked with this when we are recruited. Most of the recruits being kidnapped children. Like Jordan and I.

A couple of days after the marking incident they started to train me. It was one of the most gruesome and painful things I have ever gone through in my entire life. For years they beat me, they tortured me, they made me do unspeakable things, but… I never stopped fighting to go home.

When I was seven I got word that the Circle had killed my family in a 'car accident'. I believed them because when the Circle sets a target, they always hit the bullseye. After that, I stopped fighting. I did whatever they wanted me to do with absolutely no emotion. I was dead inside, just a hollow shell. Soon I became the Circle's most ruthless Assassin. Number one. Everyone feared me, and I mean _everyone._ The entire world. If you were to ever mention the name Flaming Angel to any government employed person in this world, they would cower. I killed everything and anything that got in my way. At least until I met Jordan. To me Jordan was the light at the end of the tunnel. He saved me from myself." I smile brightly towards Jordan.

"Although everyone feared me, I was still trapped.

One day I got a new mission stationed in China. A small group of the most trained assassins, including Jordan and I were all there. We had to ransack, kill, and burn down an entire village. Which consisted of men, women, and children of all ages. We were completing the mission, _I_ was completing it when all of a sudden I saw a little boy and a little girl whom was his little sister. They reminded me so much of Johnny and I, and I tried to save them. We were _so_ close when all of a sudden one of the assassins named Gadreel shot an arrow through their hearts. They died in my arms, which is when I broke."

I couldn't fight the tears any longer. They were coming down like waterfalls. "S-soon e-enough I had to leave their corpses behind, so I walked away broken inside once again. I looked at what was around me somberly and saw all the death and destruction. I fell to my knees and screamed, soon Jordan came to me asking what was wrong. I told him that I was done. I was done with everything. I was through with living the way I was. Jordan tried to comfort me but it wasn't working.

After the mission was complete we all made it back to the small place we were staying at which was hidden where no one would ever find it unless they already knew about it. I told Jordan to stay in his room and to not come out no matter what. I was going to finish things once and for all. At first he was worried, but I'm guessing he saw the look in my eyes because soon he did what I'd said.

Everyone in the room was looking at me. I smiled an evil grin at them and pulled out my chosen weapon, a sword that was passed down from generation to generation through the Morgenstern family. A sword named _Heosphoros_. Everyone was ready to battle against me. At least that's what they thought. With my family blade I slit their throats, stabbed them in the hearts, or decapitated them, it didn't matter they were all dead. I cleaned my blade and went to Jordan's room. I told him to pack and meet me in my room when he's done. I went to my room to pack everything that I could, but would not allow anyone to track me. Soon jordan was in my room all ready to go. I told him what I had done, and that now it was time to run. To run far away and to never come back. To live a normal happy life. Jordan and I split ways in China thinking that it was best.

I came to my hometown here in New York to start fresh. I hadn't been in America since the day I was taken. I never accepted a mission stationed in America, it was just too hard.

I moved from one shady motel to another for a couple of months, but then I stopped being so scared. Soon I bought my penthouse and started high school, where I met all of yous. Where Jordan found me once again and came back, and where apparently Jace was stationed on a mission to find the Flaming Angel to either recruit into the Agency Academy or to exterminate.

All in all I'm happy. I did what I wanted to, I lived a _normal_ life. I was happier then I have ever been since that birthday thirteen years ago. But…. I guess all things must come to an end.

I said earlier that I had become the most feared person to ever be, but… that's not exactly true. I've become the _second_ most feared person to ever be. Second to only one, and that one happens to be the leader of the Circle. No one knows who he really is because no one ever lives to tell the tale, but we all call him _La Diablo_ (The Devil). For some unknown reason he has come to a liking to me for _years_ and he's pissed that I left. He's so angry that I left that he will do anything and I mean _anything_ to get me back. Those people dressed in white that attacked us today were part of the Circle, which means that he's close, _really_ close. _La Diablo_ wants to take everything away from me." I look at all of my friends when I say what's next. "I have come to love every single one of yous. Yous are my family now. Yous are _all_ that I have left." I stand up from the loveseat with a confident and determined look on my face. "He's already taken one family away from me, I _won't_ let him take another!"

 **Wooooooo!**

 **This has been a really fun and emotional chapter for me to write. It has actually been one of the chapters that I have been looking forward to writing forever!**

 **I hope you at least liked it though.**

 **Please review on what you thought about this chapter, what you think will happen, and what you wish/would like to see in my story.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kisses~~JayJ**

 **Chapter Question:** How were your holidays and what was your favorite gift this year?

 **ME: I got Supernatural Monopoly (my main game piece (to play with) is Baby (the impala))).**

 **ALL THOSE WHO ANSWER THE CHAPTER QUESTION, I WILL PM YOU MY SNAPCHAT USERNAME (IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A SNAPCHAT MAKE SURE TO PUT THAT PIECE OF INFORMATION IN THE REVIEW YOU POST)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

Chapter 14

 **Hello again my lovelies.**

 **I'm not Dead!**

 **Yeah, I know It's been awhile since I last updated, but I've been pretty busy. Sorry.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed last chapter and that you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has viewed, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Yous all mean the world to me! I hope you like my chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter songs:

Twin Skeletons (Hotel in NYC), Fall Out Boy

Animal I have Become, Three Days Grace

Picky, Joey Montana **(Please listen to it! If you do please leave a reply about it.)**

 **Previously on Tied From The Very Beginning…**

 **CLARY**

"I said earlier that I had become the most feared person to ever be, but… that's not exactly true. I've become the _second_ most feared person to ever be. Second to only one, and that one happens to be the leader of the Circle. No one knows who he really is because no one ever lives to tell the tale, but we all call him _La Diablo_ (The Devil). For some unknown reason he has come to a liking to me for _years_ and he's pissed that I left. He's so angry that I left that he will do anything and I mean _anything_ to get me back.

Those people dressed in white that attacked us today were part of the Circle, which means that he's close, _really_ close. _La Diablo_ wants to take everything away from me." I look at all of my friends when I say what's next. "I have come to love every single one of yous. Yous are my family now. Yous are _all_ that I have left." I stand up from the loveseat with a confident and determined look on my face. "He's already taken one family away from me, I _won't_ let him take another!"

 **Now on Tied From the Very Beginning**

 **CLARY**

After what happened in the living room downstairs everyone just wanted to go to bed, especially me.

As soon as I got into mine and Jace's room I collapsed on to the bed with a loud groan. "Angel, you can't sleep fully clothed like that." Another loud groan from me. "Angel." Groan. "Angel get out of those clothes before I undress you myself." I just stuck my hands up in the air asking him to do it. With a loud sigh from Jace he strides over to the bed and pulls me by my arms so that I can sit up.

As soon as I am sitting completely up Jace brings his hands behind my back and under my shirt to unclasp my bra. When Jace removes his hands he brings them to where the straps are on my shoulders to remove them so that he can take my bra off completely. When he's done with the bra he throws it behind him landing somewhere unknown, and then gently pushes me back against the bed. He then starts to slide his hands down my body until he reaches my feet to pull off my converse and socks. Then, he gently glides his hands back up my legs until he reaches the hem of my jeans and unbuckles them, and then slowly pulls them off of me discarding them somewhere with my bra.

Jace slowly climbs up my body like a lion stalking its prey, and gently presses a kiss against my lips, but before I could deepen the kiss he pulls away with a smirk on his face. If he saw my pout he ignored it. Soon he comes close to my face again, but then quickly changes his lips' course to my ear and not my lips. "That wasn't how I imagined taking your clothes off for the first time." Damn it. Now I'm blushing. He laughs and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips, and backs away. "God! I _love_ it when you blush!" Aaaand I blush _again_!

While I'm trying to hide my flushed face under a pillow I see Jace from the corner of my eye undress. Soon he's only in his boxers. He must have noticed me staring because he smiles and looks at me, "Like what you see?"

I give him a wicked grin and reply to him with something he wouldn't expect. "Always." As soon as the words escaped my lips Jace's face was as red as my hair. Now it was my turn to laugh, and I did.

Jace, "Okay okay. We had our little fun. Now let's go to bed." I give him a quick nod in agreement and we both lay down in the bed together. My back was pressed against his bare chest and his face was buried in my neck. "Sweet dreams Angel."

"Goodnight Jace." I reply through a yawn.

* * *

 **MORNING**

We were all in the living room still packed and ready to go. Right now everyone was surrounding me except J2.

Alec, "Can you train me to use the bow and arrow!?"

Izzy, "Oh! I'm so gonna fight in heels!?

Maia, "Teach me weapons! All weapons!"

Simon, "How do you deal with the blood?"

Magnus, "Can my outfit have glitter!?"

This was all at once. Ugh! I can't take it anymore!

"Will you all bloody shut it!" As soon as the words escaped my mouth everything went dead silent. _Much better._ "Thank you." I say through a relaxing breath.

Once again it was silent, at least until Jace broke it. "Angel? Did you just yell in a british accent?" _Oops_.

"...Uh...maybe…?" I sheepishly reply.

"Yeah Biscuit. What was that all about?" Magnus curiously asks. Everyone just stares at me with a questioning look on their faces.

I take a defeated breath. "When I get mad my british accent comes out." More confused glances. "So what! I _did_ spend most of my life in London. Did you forget?" Everyone mumbles and 'oh' or 'oh yeah'. _Idiots._

 _Just kidding. I love yous._

Simon, "So…? Now what?"

Jace, "Now we head to the New York City Agency Academy. The Director of the NYCAA has just come back from an important mission in China. You see Angel here was my secret mission, as yous already know from last night." Everyone nods in agreement. "Like I said yesterday, he and I were the only ones who knew about her. Now that he's back I have to take her in." Everyone looks at me worried. "We're also going to bring yous because now yous are stuck in the crossfire too. You'll have to meet the Director. And if we get his approval we'll be able to train you for what's to come next. Does everyone understand?" Everyone including myself nods in understanding. "Very well. Let's get going." He says while opening the front door with his and my luggage for the lakehouse trip in his hands.

* * *

Since Jace still didn't have the keys we had to try and hot wire the truck again, which was a bit harder than the first time.

Although it might not have seemed like a good idea, we still drove on the same road that we came on.

Simon, "This is the road all that shit happened on last night! Where the hell is everything!?"

Jace replied in one short word that supposedly answered everyone's questions. "Clean up."

* * *

 _ **New York City Institute**_ that's what the huge building in front of me was called.

Alec, "This is the NYCAA? It looks more like a castle."

Jace, "Yeah, we know. It's the 'glamour' that the rest of the unknown worlds sees. To the rest, it's the NYCAA." Everyone including myself oohed and ahhhed.

* * *

It took a lot of steps for us to finally get to where we were now. Which was currently in front of the Director's secretary. "We're here to see the Director." Jace says.

The secretary looks up through her glasses. "Jonathan. The Director is not seeing anyone today. His wife and son are here to visit him."

"John's back from London!?" That seemed to perk Jace up. All the secretary did was 'mhmm' in response.

The next thing I know was that Jace sped away from the secretary and was then in front of a large pair of red oak double doors. "Stay here Angel. I'll get you soon." he said right before he gave me a chaste kiss and stormed inside the double doors.

* * *

 **JACE (When he stormed in the doors)**

As soon as I stormed in the double doors to Luke's office I noticed him, his wife Jocelyn, and John talking and laughing. Everyone turned to face me. John immediately brightened up and walked towards me, we hugged like we did when he first left to London. Jocelyn smiled and came to give me a hug as well. Luke although may have been happy to see me, was not happy in the way I barged in his office and may or may not have destroyed his family moment.

Luke, "Jace. Although I am happy to see you again, what is the meaning of you barging in my office ruining our family moment?" _Called it._ I think to myself.

"You see Direc-" I was cut off by Luke.

"Director? This must be important." I give him a curt nod.

"I've found the Flaming Angel." Everyone straightens up at that.

John, "The Flaming Angel!? Are you crazy Jace!?"

"Maybe." I reply. That didn't seem to make John happy.

Luke, "You were saying Jace?"

"I said that I found the Flaming Angel. I have done everything that you had instructed me to do before you left for China."

Luke, "And how have things gone with him?" I smile at the word 'him'.

"Her."

"What?" Luke asks confused.

"How have thing gone with _her._ " I reply.

"Her…?" I nod. "The Flaming Angel is a _she_?"

"Yes she is." I say with a goofy/lovestruck smile on my face. I was hoping no one noticed it but apparently everyone seemed to.

"What's with the smiling Jace?" Jocelyn asks with a knowing evil smirk on her face. I blush. "Aww. Does my little Jacey have a crush on someone?" I just blush even deeper.

Luke, "Aww. I didn't even know one of you boys could even _get_ a crush. Let alone _blush_."

Jonathan being the evil shit he is decided to join in on my torturing. "Is little Jacey-poo in loooove?" I blush a shade brighter than Angel's hair. Everyone gasped. "Oh shit! You really _are_ in love with this girl!" I give them a blinding smile and nod. After that everyone surrounds me asking questions about her.

"Enough with the questions! You'll all get to meet her soon. She's just outside those doors with our friend's."

Luke organized himself and then went all business again. "Well then bring her in." He says gesturing towards the door with a slight bow. I nod with a bright smile on my face.

* * *

 **CLARY (When Jace stormed in the doors)**

As soon as Jace disappeared behind the red oak double doors I turned around to see all of my friends huddled up together looking really nervous and a little bit scared. I honestly felt the way they looked. I decided to join them on whatever it is they were doing. "Hey guys." I say with a small wave. All I got back in reply was small 'heys' and little 'mmm's'. I sighed. "How are you guys dealing with all of this?"

Alec, "I think we're all fine. We're doing okay at least."

I sigh with disappointment. "Are you sure? Because from where I'm standing, you guys don't look to good."

Simon, "We're doing just fine. The only thing we're nervous about is meeting the Director. We're also nervous about what he's gonna do with you. Didn't Jace say that his mission was to bring you in? To either become an agent or be exterminated?" I nod. "Doesn't that mean killed?" I nod again. Everyone gets mournful looks on their faces, and then the next thing I know is that I'm wrapped up in another group hug. With everyone in tears except for me.

When the group hug is over I pull away to look at my friends. "I-if I don't come back, just know that I love yous." More tears and a chorus of replies of 'We love you too' later, "But if I _do_ come ba-" I was cut off by Maia.

"When. When you come back." I nod.

" _When_ I come back, and we get the Director's approval on your training, J2 and I will train you for what's coming next. Okay?" Everyone nods. "I just want you all to remember that I love you. Every single one of yous. With all my heart." Another group hug and a couple more tears later.

The red oak double doors open and Jace is halfway in and halfway out. "Angel. It's time." I give him a curt nod with a small smile and he walks back in, leaving the door open for me to walk through.

One last glance towards my friends I enter the door with my head bowed, just staring at the floor, too nervous to look at the Director. "It's wonderful to meet you Direc-" I was cut off by whom I was guessing the Director was.

"Clary?" I look up. I gasp and my heart stops. I'm frozen. All I can do is stare with tears brimming my eyes. The Director is the same way. He lisks his lips nervously and asks again. "Clary sweetie? Is it really you?"

"Daddy?" He breathes a sad sigh of relief and comes running towards me and I him. He picks me up from the waist and spins me around. We're both laughing and crying at the same time. Then he pulls me into a bone crushing hug. "My little girl. It's really you." He says through tears.

I give a laugh of relief. "Yes. It's me." I furiously nod. "It's really me."

When my dad reluctantly lets me go I see my mother buried in her own tears. I rush towards her and hug her. She, just like my dad gave me a bone crushing hug.

While still hugging my mom I hear a voice behind me say the words that I have been dieing to hear for years. "Clare-bear?" I freeze, and my breath hitches. My mom slowly lets me go with a smile on her face.

I slowly turn around to see a man who looks like my brother once used to. The person whom I care for the most in this entire world. I breathe out his name. "Johnny?"

The man nods and gives me the brightest smile anyone has ever seen in their entire lives. Johnny opens his arms for me and I run towards him. He hugs me in the most bone crushing hug _ever_ , with his head buried in my neck which was now covered in his tears. He lifts me off of the ground spinning me around and still hugging me the entire time. "Clare-bear." he mumbles against my neck.

"Johnny." I mumble against his chest which my face is now buried in.

When Johnny finally reluctantly pulls away he has his hands resting on my shoulders, too scared to pull away completely. As if I could disappear at any second and never come back. "You're alive." He says while brushing a lock of my hair behind my ears.

I sigh with a short giggle. "So are you."

"I love you Clare-bear."

"I love you too Johnny."

My Mom and Dad also join in on Johnny and I's reunion. With tears pouring from everyone's eyes we all give a sad yet happy smile to each other and hug.

After thirteen years, my family was reunited once again.

 **Ahhhhh!**

 **Gosh, so many feels! Am I right?**

…

 **Well, I hope you liked it.**

 **This chapter was just a giant emotional roller coaster to write, but I loved every single second of it.**

 **Well...Until next chapter my Lovelies!**

 **Kisses~~JayJ**

 **Chapter Question:** What are your top three favorite tv shows?

 **ME:**

 **Supernatural**

 **Teen Wolf**

 **Flash**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

Chapter 15

 **Hello again my lovelies!**

 **I have been getting many reviews and PM's from people asking if I am going to continue writing this story. Yes, I promise that I will continue and finish writing this story... eventually. I am sorry for not updating in awhile. It's just that I have been having some severe health issues lately, which has been interfering with my school work as well. Right now I am currently trying to get my education back on track so that I will be prepared for my upcoming PSAT's. I promise that this is not the end of me and Tied From the Very Beginning. I will update when I can.**

 **Thank you to all of those who have stuck with this story through everything. Yous all mean the world to me. Thank you for your support.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed last chapter because it was** _ **AWESOME,**_ **and that you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

 **I'm sorry but this chapter is more of a filler chapter. I thought I'd give yous and the TMI characters a little break from the drama.**

 **I hope you like my chapter, enjoy!**

 **Once again, I am truly sorry, and I'll find a way to makeup for it.**

 **I have an idea how I can...**

 **Everyone please review something that you would like to have incorporated into the story, and I'll find a way. Please do this. It'll mean alot to me.**

Chapter songs:

Theme of KIng JJ, ? ( **Please listen to it on youtube. Try the Caleb Hyles version (I absolutely LOVE this guy))**

Picky, Joey Montana

Animal I Have Become, Three Days Grace

 **JACE**

 _What the fuck just happened?_

God. Everything that played out in front of me was such a blur. I saw everything with my own eyes, yet my brain still refuses to properly function, and accept all that just happened.

...Which is the reason why I stand at the far end of Director Graymark's office with a dumbfounded look on my face, while everyone else looks at me with concern present in their eyes.

"Jace, baby, are you okay?" My dear Clary Angel asks me. I blink once and take a deep breath. I look her dead in the eyes and plaster a wicked grin on my face when I reply to her question with…

… "So, my Angel was the Morgenstern's 'Clare - Bear' this entire time." She looks at me with a little bit of confusion but then that soon changes to unfiltered happiness. She looks the most beautiful I have seen her since I met her. She's radiant, and I want her to stay this way forever. Because…

… Because I-i love her.

 **CLARY**

I still can't believe it. After all of these years I am finally reunited with my family, and it's all thanks to my Golden Warrior.

* * *

After all of the hugging and tears I remembered the rest of my family, the half standing on the other side of the red oak double doors. Wondering if they'll ever see me again, wondering if I'll ever step foot out of this office.

With one final deep breath I separate myself from my dad and make my way towards the doors. When I finally open the doors I am revealed to the rest of my adoring family who have all been piled up together waiting anxiously for what was to come next. When I stand before them they are all momentarily surprised, but that soon fades away into pure joy. I open my arms up wide and they all come running, tackling me to the ground.

With everyone on top of me it's hard for me to breath. "I. Can't. Breeeaaath." I manage to wheeze out. I hear a collective amount of "ohs" and "sorry's''. When everyone is off of me I am still lying on my back. I'm about to stand up for myself when all of a sudden an hand is reaching towards me. I look up to see that it belongs to Jace. My beloved Golden Warrior. I happily take Jace's offered hand.

Instead of helping me stand up properly, Jace pulls me to his chest in a bone crushing hug. He settles his face in the crook of my neck and gently kisses me there.

When Jace reluctantly pulls his face away from my neck he looks deeply in my eyes and smiles. I can't help but do the same. We were leaning in towards each other for a kiss, but all of a sudden we hear the noise of someone ungracefully clearing their throat. When we look to see where the noise came from we see Johnny with a look of anxiousness, slight anger, but most confusingly… awe.

"Johnny?" I ask in confusion and slight worry. He doesn't answer me, but looks Jace straight in the eye. I look up to see that Jace is doing the same. It's as if they are having a conversation, but no words are being said. I'm about to interrupt them but then all of a sudden Johnny smiles a face spitting smile and then opens his arms wide. Before I know it Jace is running towards Johnny with his arms spread open as well and with his own face splitting smile.

Jace and Johnny are hugging. _Are they close?_ I can slightly hear Johnny warn Jace, "If you hurt her I'll kill you." Jace just nods. I look around but I guess no one else heard him. Perks of being trained by the Circle I guess.

When Jace and Johnny finally break apart Johnny opens his arms once again, but for me this time. And who am I to refuse my big brother? I barrel into him and he, Jace, and I all hug. "Who would have thought? My best friend and my long lost sister?" He says with a face splitting grin.

All of a sudden my parents are in on the hug as well. "Who knows Jace. Maybe one day you could _finally_ officially be a part of our family." My mom suggests. All Jace and I can do is blush a shade brighter than my hair and awkwardly try to squirm out of the group hug.

When we all separate I turn towards the other half of my family. They all look at me as if I've grown another head or something. "What?" I ask. But then all of a sudden it hits me. Johnny said _My_ _sister_. They still think my family is dead. Although can I blame them? Until about a few minutes ago I thought the same thing. With one deep breath I speak, "Guys. This is my brother, Jonathan Morgenstern, otherwise known as Johnny. The one I told you about." Johnny gives them an awkward wave and a shy smile while the rest of the gang just gasps in surprise. Then I gesture towards my mom and dad. "And these are my parents, Lucian/ Luke and Jocelyn Graymark." They politely smile and wave." Cue other surprised gasps from the gang.

The first one to _slightly_ recover from this new news is Alec. "W-what…? H-h-how…?" I give them a shy smile. "The Circle lied." And then I give them the biggest and brightest smile that I could manage, hurting my face while doing it. "My family's alive!" Then all hell breaks loose. Everyone once again is tackling me to the floor and everyone has a face splitting grin on their faces. And in this moment of me on the floor once again, the only thing that comes to mind is… _I'm the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet._

* * *

When I am finally up and off of the ground I still have that face splitting grin on my face that honestly kind of hurts, but I can't stop smiling. "Mom, Dad, Johnny. This- this is the other half of my family." Slowly everyone gets into a formal line. "This is My best friend in the whole wide world, he was there with my through all these years in the Circle. He's saved me from many people, and myself. Jordan Kyle." My family look at him and then at me in awe. Jordan outstretches his hand in a gesture for a handshake, but surprisingly my family hugs him. "Thank you." Everyone says to him. Never in all the time I have known Jordan seen him blush, but today he's blushing 50 shades of red. Waaaaay past the shade of my hair. I can't help but laugh at him.

When my family finally releases Jordan I move on to introduce the rest of the gang. "This here is Jordan's girlfriend, Maia Roberts. A very fierce and stubborn young woman. She blushes and shakes each member of my family's hand.

"This here is the great and all powerful Magnus bane. The most enthusiastic, fun, and glittery person you will ever meet." Surprisingly Magnus looks shy, and I can see a faint brush of pink on his cheeks. They shake hands as well.

"Next is someone who loves to learn and who is amazing. Whom has the best chance of succeeding in this crazy wacky world of ours. And who is also coincidentally Magnus's boyfriend, Alexander LIghtwood." But then as an afterthought I add, "But he prefers Alec." My family beams at him and shakes his hand, which brings a slight shade of red to Alec's cheeks.

"Now this is the splendiferous, amazingly flexible, fashionista Isabelle Lightwood! Who is also Alec's little sister." I've never seen Izzy blush in all the time I've met her, at least until today. I can't help but giggle at myself. She gives my family a shy wave and mumbles a little "hi" to them. They all shake her hand, but Johnny seems a little more interested in her than he did with any of the others. _I wonder why?_ But then it hits me. He's _attracted_ to Izzy! _Oh no! Not on my watch!_ I couldn't get to introducing Simon any faster.

"This! This here is Simon. Izzy's boyfriend!" I practically yell. I look towards Johnny, he looks a little disappointed. _Sorry bro, but Sizzy is one of my OTP's (Second to only Malec)._ "He is one of the kindest, funniest, and most easy going people you will ever meet." Simon blushes and my family takes turns shaking his hand as well. "He's also one of the biggest nerds you will ever meet. Second to only me." I add with a wink and a playful grin on my face.

"It's wonderful to meet all of yous!" My Dad exclaims happily. My Mom and Johnny nod enthusiastically.

"I hate to burst the bubble of this very _very_ happy moment right now, but we need to speak about what we're going to do about the Circle. _La Diablo_ is after me and he won't quit until he gets me, or we kill him." I inform.

"Well then. I suggest we get to work." Johnny says with a wicked grin on his face and an evil gleam in his eye.

* * *

My family.

All together.

I'm not going to let anything happen to yous. _Ever_.

And if I have to, I'll kill myself just to make sure that _La Diablo_ doesn't harm yous. I will do anything for yous. _Anything_.

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter! (Even though it's just a filler chapter)**

 **Once again, I am truly sorry, and I'll find a way to makeup for it.**

 **I have an idea how I can...**

 **Everyone please review something that you would like to have incorporated into the story, and I'll find a way. Please do this. It'll mean alot to me.**

 **Kisses~~JayJ**

Chapter question: **What is your favorite Cassie Clare series?**

 **Me:** _ **I'm TMI all the way, but I still love TID!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Hello again my lovelies!**

 **I hope that you enjoyed last chapter and that you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it (Even though it is just a filler chapter)**

 _ **SHOUTOUTS!**_

 **Herongraystairs1234** , Thankyou! Yes, my health is slowly getting better now, and I am confident in my test scores (that is if you don't count the math ones) lol. I will definitely have a "Clonathan Bro/Sis Scene" chapter. When I end up writing that chapter I will PM you and ask you for your opinions, but only if that sounds good to you. Okay? I loved writing the Sizzy intro, I couldn't stop smiling and giggling like the lil weirdo I am:) Thank you for reviewing, and your request!

Guest: **Cmjmck** , Thank you! I just want you to know that I do not feel pressured at all, and I mean _at all_! I love to hear what yous have to say. It makes me feel all giddy inside. Although I love this request, I am afraid I can not put this in the story because I've already got planned on what I am going to do with Clace and a *cough cough* "baby situation". I hope you like what I end up writing for that specific situation. Thank you for reviewing, and your request!

 **Lanira** , Yes Jordan and Maia do have a ship name, it's Jaia. Yes, eventually Johnny will find himself a girl that he will love with all his heart. You may not like who she is (I didn't either at first because of who she is in the books), but I will right her as I did Johnny. Good. I'm actually still not sure who she will be yet because I have two options in the making. Thank you so much! Thank you for reviewing, and your request!

 **If you didn't get the chance to put in a request/suggestion last chapter, thought of one since last chapter, or just want to suggest another one... I will soon be taking other requests. Just not today. If you _do_ have one, write it down and keep it somewhere safe, so that you don't lose it! I love to hear what yous think, and what yous would like to happen. Thank you!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has viewed, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Yous all mean the world to me! I hope you like my chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter songs:

No music, I wrote this during school ;)

 **Previously on Tied From The Very Beginning…**

 **CLARY**

"It's wonderful to meet all of yous!" My Dad exclaims happily. My Mom and Johnny nod enthusiastically.

"I hate to burst the bubble of this very _very_ happy moment right now, but we need to speak about what we're going to do about the Circle. _La Diablo_ is after me and he won't quit until he gets me, or we kill him." I inform.

"Well then. I suggest we get to work." Johnny says with a wicked grin on his face and an evil gleam in his eye.

* * *

My family.

All together.

I'm not going to let anything happen to yous. _Ever_.

And if I have to, I'll kill myself just to make sure that _La Diablo_ doesn't harm yous. I will do anything for yous. _Anything_.

 **Now on Tied From The Very Beginning…**

 **JACE**

It has been three whole months since Angel was once again reunited with her loving family. Three whole months that the gang has been training. And worst of all, three whole months that I have known that I am in love with Angel, and haven't said anything about it.

Although Angel's family was hesitant on the fact that Angel and I have been living in the same 'home', they let it slide. Which means I am still lucky enough to sleep with my precious Angel, to be graced by her presence, and to eat her _very_ delicious meals. The woman can cook!

Right now I am currently laying down in our bed watching Angel sleep. She looks absolutely gorgeous.

I'm leaning in to kiss her forehead when all of a sudden she groans as if she is in pain, I'm about to ask her if something is wrong with her, but then she starts to stir. _Shit. She's waking up_. As fast and as discreetly as I can, I lay back down and pretend as if I'm asleep. Angel gets up from the bed and groans once more, louder this time. _Something is definitely wrong with her._

Angel makes her way to the bathroom which is connected to our now joint shared room. When she shuts the door I sit up automatically and rest my back against the headboard. I close my eyes and try to concentrate on listening to her. When she is done peeing I hear her shout, "Are you fucken kidding me!?" I get out of bed and make my way towards the bathroom door. Right when I make it to the door I hear the toilet flush.

I can hear Angel moving, she's grumbling and… whining? The entire time. After she is done washing her hands I hear her open her drawer. I can also hear her searching for something in it. "Mother fucker!" _Shit. What's going on with her?_

I'm about to knock on the door and ask my precious Angel what's wrong, but then all of a sudden the bathroom door is ferociously ripped open. _Precious my ass._

Angel barely gives me a second glance when she storms out of the bathroom. She just heads straight forward to her little 'purse' that she owns. She sits on the bed and very viciously opens her handbag. She empties it onto our bed and continues to look for something.

When Angel finally finds what she is looking for she looks ecstatic, but that soon dissolves into disappointment and then just. pure. rage. She looks towards me, and I can't help but gulp. She looks _terrifying_ , and I don't know what to do. I'm frozen to my spot, even though all I want to do is run for my life.

I take a deep breath and swallow past the lump in my throat (which is there from fear) and speak, "W- what's wrong Angel?"

Surprisingly Angel looks a little sad. She sighs deeply and looks at me with disappointed eyes. "I'm out."

 _Huh?_

I'm so confused. I'm about to ask her what does she means? What is she out of? But then all of a sudden she growls, actually _growls_. She stands up from the bed. "How could I be so stupid!? How the hell did I not notice I was running out!?" she vehemently yells. All of a sudden she looks defeated. "Ughh!" She plops down on the bed, and lays down with her arm covering her eyes.

I make my way towards her. I sit on the bed next to her and uncover her eyes. I look her deeply in those emerald green eyes of hers and ask as sincerely as I can manage, "What's wrong baby? What are you out of?"

She pouts. I didn't think she would actually end up replying but once again she surprised me. "I'm out of pills." _PILLS!?_

"Pills?" She nods. "What kind of pills?" Angel actually has the nerve to look embarrassed. She hides her face behind her hands. I pull them away from her face and ask her again, "Angel. What kind of pills?"

"-th -on-ol" She mumbled, and I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"I didn't understand what you said baby. You mumbled. What kind of pills?"

"-th -on-ol" She mumbled, again. I give her a stern look and then she complies. "Birth control." My heart stops. _WHAT!?_

"W-what do you mean b-birth control!?" She looks at me with a 'are you for real' look on her face.

"Birth control. It's kind of self explanatory. Don't you think?" I humph. "After all, you should be pretty acquainted with that concept. Am I right?" All I can do is look ashamed. She gives me a curt nod and thins her lips into a straight line. "I thought so."

"I know what birth control pills are, but I can't fathom a reason why you would be taking them." I blush and look down towards the floor, avoiding Angel's eyes. "After all, it's not like we did anything."

I hear Angel humph. "What? You think I haven't been with somebody?" My head snaps up so fast I get head rush.

"Y-y-you?"

Angel laughs maniacally. "I'm just messing with you Jace." I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief. For some reason the thought of someone holding my Angel, and loving her, makes me feel pissed and sad all at the same time. Weird. "I'm actually still a virgin. No matter how many times people from the circle tried to get into my pants."

"If you're still a virgin, then why in the hell are you taking the pills?"

She frowns. "I've been taking them since I was 11." _WHAT!?_ She looks a little embarrassed, "Are you sure you really want to know?" She asks while nervously nibbling on her thumb nail. I nod. She breathes a sigh of defeat and nervousness. "I mean it's pretty common in women, but it's still embarrassing."

"Go on." I urge her.

Once again she sighs, and takes a deep breath. "As you know, every woman in their life has to get their period at some point." I nod. "As you may also know, we women get cramps when we're on it, and that every woman gets them in different places." I nod again. "Well what you might not know, is that some women get them worse than others. Some get them so bad that they have no choice but to take birth control. For reasons that I am not going to get into with you, they help us women with our cramps. I'm one of those women. I've had to take them since I was 11 when I first got my period. The first six months that I dealt with my cramps without the help of my pills, was worse than getting shot in the gut. Believe me."

I process it all. "They're that bad huh?" She nods. "And you're all out?"

She nods. "Of everything." I look at her confused. "I'm out of everything, pills, tampons, pain killers."

"Oh! Well then, I'll go get them. I'll be right back."

She splutters, "W-what!?"

"I said I'll be right back." I kiss her on the forehead, and am out the front door before she could even stop me."

* * *

 **CLARY (When Jace left the penthouse)**

He can't be serious. Can he? Ugh who cares. I'm going back to bed.

* * *

 **5:30pm**

When I finally wake up with a groan of pain because of these damn cramps, I decide that I really need to take a shower.

* * *

 **6:00pm**

I make my way to the living room. All I want to do now is lay down on the couch, and snuggle up to Jace, but I don't see him home, or hear him for that matter.

When I enter the living room, I gasp. Where my couches, lamps, coffee table, and tv are supposed to be is Jace standing next to the biggest pillow/blanket fort I have ever seen. When I make my way towards Jace, I realize that he is holding a bouquet of a dozen red roses. "For you m'lady." He bows and raises the roses towards me. I can't help but giggle. When he stands up he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me towards him, to where there is practically no space between us at all, the only thing separating us is our clothes. I look deeply in his eyes and he I. We lean into each other, and when our lips finally touch, it's as if a nuclear bomb has went off. He licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I let him. When his tongue enters my mouth we battle for dominance. When we finally have to separate to breathe, we're gasping for breaths.

I was about to lean in for another kiss when we finally caught our breath, but apparently Jace had other plans. He shakes his head and grabs my hand. "Come." He starts to lead me to the fort.

When we make our way to the entrance of the fort Jace tells me to go ahead. When I enter, I can't help but gasp once again. Inside there are pillows, blankets, a small flat screen tv (set to Netflix), and soooooo many snacks, but the most amazing part was that he strung lights around the top. The whole fort was illuminated perfectly. It was all very magical.

When I sit down on Jace's lap, who is lying up against a giant stack of pillows and blankets, I was still admiring everything in the fort. I look up to see Jace looking at me. Jace. Did all of this for me. For _me!_

In that moment I was 100% sure that I was completely, and utterly in love with Jace Herondale.

I nuzzle my face into Jace's neck. "Thank you." I mumble into his neck.

"No need to Thank me Angel." he says.

I pull back to look at him straight in the eyes. "Why?" He looks confused. "Why did you do all of this for me." He looks down. "Jace?" He still won't look at me. "Jace. Please look at me." He finally looks me in the eye. "Why did you do all of this for me?"

"Because I love you." I take a sharp intake of breath. "I love you Clary Morgenstern, and I will love you for the rest of my life!" He looks down once again. "Even if you don't feel the same."

I grab Jace's face between my hands and make him look into my eyes once again, and smile. "You idiot." He closes his eyes, as if in shame. _No. It's not like that Jace. Look at me!_ I kiss him lightly on the lips. His eyes snap open, and he looks scared, yet hopeful, "I love you too, Jace." He takes a sharp intake of breath, and then he leans in to kiss me. Tongue and all.

If I thought our kiss earlier was a nuclear bomb, then this kiss was the sun going supernova.

When Jace and I finally pulled apart for breath, he rested his forehead against mine.

With our eyes closed, at the same time we whispered, "I love you."

 **Yay! Clace finally admitted their love for each other! What do you think?**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter! (Even though it's just a filler chapter)**

 **PS. I want to change the title of this story because 'Tied From the Very Beginning' is a title that I need for a story that I am creating all on my own (not a fanfic off another story or show). I am absolutely TERRIBLE at titles. I need suggestions.**

 **Kisses~~JayJ**

Chapter question: **What do you think I should title this story based on what you've read?**


End file.
